Ed and Roy, A Tale of Love
by AvalonAri
Summary: OOC AU Ed is in school and has a crush on Roy. What will happen if Roy finds out? Roy invites Ed to his house but he's holding back secrets. rated M for yaoi, violence in later chaps, blackmail & other stuff. CHAPTER 13 is up!
1. I Love Him

**Ed and Roy, A Tale of Love**

**I Love Him**

**A/N: This one is to a certain friend of mine, who practically begged me to write this for him(he didn't have to beg for too long! XD). This is about this certain friend of mine, though I changed the names so he can uphold his reputation. Also, that friend who waits with us, hope you enjoy this, too!**

- - - - -

Edward knew he loved Roy. But he knew he would never tell Roy that to his face. At least, not yet. Oh, if he only knew.

Today was a Wednesday; a wet, rainy, humid day. In short, a bad day. Everything that could go wrong, did go wrong. Edward got drenched on the way to the bus stop and missed the bus, which splashed puddle water on him as it drove off. When he finally got on the next bus it was overcrowded and Edward nearly fell twice.

When the bus stopped at Edward's stop, the back doors closed before he could get to them and though he yelled, 'Back door!', the bus driver didn't hear and continued on his route. Edward had to get off at the next stop and had to walk a long block in the rain, which caused him to be late for school by a few minutes. Drenched, Edward wearily swiped his ID card and gratefully walked into school.

But the bad luck didn't stop there. When Edward got to class, he was a bit out of breath (he had walked up four flights to get to class). He opened his book bag to pass in his homework and it was ruined, so he wouldn't get any credit for it. All his books and papers were wet and a pen of his had exploded, staining his drenched books. Luckily, his teacher took pity on him and said that he could make up the homework that night as long as he handed it in the next day.

School passed by slowly, time almost standing still. Finally, the bell rang as a signal that he was free to go. On his way downstairs, Edward crashed into someone and fell on his back. Thanking the heavens that he wasn't in the stairwell, he looked to see who he had bumped into and forgot to breathe.

Standing there was Roy Mustang, well, Roy. Roy hated the name Mustang. Anyway, Roy was standing there wearing a sweatshirt, black jeans, and a smile on his face. He extended his hand, which Edward took and got to his feet.

"You okay, Ed?" Roy all but laughed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Edward mumbled deeply embarrassed, yet happy that Roy had touched his hand.

"Okay, cool. See ya later then." Roy smiled and left Edward standing there, his heart hammering and his head in the clouds.

"Yeah..."

Edward continued on his way out of the school, noticing that it was no longer raining. However, Ed was daydreaming, remembering the feeling of Roy's hand in his own. Smiling, Edward got on the bus and went home. At the front of the small house in which Edward lived, he realized that he didn't have his keys.

'Damn,' he thought. 'Now what do I do?' He rang the bell, hoping that someone was home. No such luck. He tried to call his mother on her cellphone, but it went straight to voice mail. Cursing his luck, he sat on the steps outside and waited.

Edward was sitting and waiting for another hour. He did try the back door and looked for any open windows but luck seemed to be abandoning him today. Finally, his mother came home. Her phone was off because she had been in a meeting.

Forgetting about homework, Ed climbed the stairs and flopped onto the bed fully clothed, sleep sneaking up on him as he thought about that hand of Roy's and dreaming of it touching him somewhere other than his hand.


	2. It's a Date

**Ed and Roy, A Tale of Love**

**It's A Date**

**A/N: okay, i combined chaps 2&3 to make it longer. Thats about all i hafta say today.**

- - - - -

Ed woke up the next day a bit groggy and a bit too early. Oh, how his dreams torment him. If only Roy knew, then they could be together. Ed wearily heaved himself off his bed and went to take his shower. He let his hair out of its braid and let the warm water of the shower hit him and he just stood there, trying to remember every detail of his sweet, torturous dreams.

_Roy pressed himself against Ed, his black hair washing a scent over Ed and stimulating him. Edward moaned as Roy brought their lips together, gently, lovingly, enticingly. Roy's tongue licked Edward's lips, politely asking for entrance. Ed's lips quickly parted. Soon their tongues were fighting, entwining and wrestling._

Ed reached his hand down to grip himself and slowly started caressing his erection. He kept his eyes closed and listened to the water as it dripped into the tub. Breathing a bit heavy, he screwed up his eyes as he recalled his visions of the night.

_Their kiss deepened and both men moaned in pleasure. Roy started kissing the sensitive areas on Edward's neck and smiled when Ed uttered several small moans. Roy worked his way downwards and unzipped Ed's black leather pants. Ed gave a small gasp as he felt Roy's tongue flicking the sensitive flesh of his penis. Ed dug his hands into Roy's hair as Roy encased his cock in his mouth._

"_Oh, don't stop. Please don't stop." Ed pleaded. Of course, Roy had no intention of stopping. He was going to keep going. He loved the feeling of dominance that he held over his Edward. Roy sucked harder and with a thrust into his mouth, Ed released. Roy grinned and stood up straight, licking his lips to make sure he swallowed all that was Ed's._

Ed was pressing his back against the wall for support. His breathing was heavy and his heart was racing. 

_Roy pressed his lips to Ed's again and Ed smiled as he tasted himself on those beautiful, pouty lips. Roy reached down and pulled Ed's pants all the way down._

"_Turn around," he instructed. Ed did as he was told quickly, a little unsure what Roy was going to do. "Relax, my love," Roy whispered, rubbing lubricant onto his engorged manhood. Ed gasped as he felt Roy's erection penetrate him. He splayed his hands on the wall in front of him as Roy hit that spot within Ed that caused him to tremble in pure bliss._

Ed stroked faster, feeling the ecstasy of his administrations. He felt himself growing closer and thought of only Roy as he came, the fluids mixing with the clean water. Edward panted quietly, his head bowed with his blond hair in his face and his back bent as he continued to shower, washing himself thoroughly.

- - - - -

"Pay attention, Mr. Elric!" Ed jumped as his science teacher addressed him. "Do you have any homework to hand in?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot. I was...busy...last night." Ed hoped the teacher would buy his poor excuse.

"That is not an excuse. And you were daydreaming so thats no marks for today." His teacher went to go pick on someone else, while Ed went back to picture his love in the nude. A knock on the classroom door startled him out of yet another daydream. His heart lept to his throat when he saw it was none other than Roy Mustang. Roy walked into the classroom and took on a refined manner.

"I am sorry, Ms. Rockbell, but the dean's office sent me to collect Mr. Elric. His parents are here to pick him up." Roy's eyes darted to the back of the room to glance at the shocked Ed.

"Well, why didn't they call?" His teacher really was annoying.

"Their phone is down, so they are using monitors instead." Roy's acting was flawless as he added, "You can try to call them if you like and here is my pass." He took a small piece of paper from his pocket and showed it to the teacher. She frowned but then turned to Ed and nodded curtly. Edward took a while as he fumbled with his books and the zippers of his book bag. He stood up and tried not to look too happy to see Roy, or too happy to be leaving class.

Once in the hallway, he asked Roy, "Is everything alright?" Roy didn't say anything but just shook his head as if to say 'No questions.' Instead of leading Ed to the dean's office, Roy led him outside. Still a bit puzzled, Edward followed, hoping that his suspicions were correct.

"Okay, Edward. You are free to either leave and go do as you wish, or follow me and go for some chow." Roy looked at Ed, a big smile on his face.

"So that was a fake note and two fake excuses?" Ed arched an eyebrow and Roy just smiled wider. "Yes, I think I will go with you and grab some chow, as you say."

"It's a date then," grinned Roy.

Ed was sure Roy had no idea how he felt for him. If only he knew how wrong he was. Of course, no one said that was a bad thing.

- - - - -

Ed and Roy started walking and an uneasy silence fell between them. Ed kept glancing at Roy, remembering his dream and he kept blushing when Roy caught him looking.

"Why so quiet, Ed?"

"Well. I dunno." Ed felt his cheeks getting hot, knowing damn well why he was so embarrassed to be around Roy.

"Oh, come on, lighten up, will ya?" Roy bumped lightly into Ed, which was unexpected and Ed grasped Roy's arm to steady himself.

"S..sorry." mumbled Ed.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Roy was grinning wildly, which just made him look better. Ed was staring at Roy and didn't notice the pole right in front of him. He banged right into it and it collided with his head with a loud clunk. Roy was trying not to laugh but a small chuckle escaped him. Ed was blushing furiously and rubbing his head frantically, trying to hide his face as he did so.

"It's not funny," he mumbled.

"I wasn't exactly laughing at you but are you alright?" Roy looked at Ed who was still rubbing his head, only slower.

"Yes. I'm fine. When are we going to get there?" Ed was shaking and he needed to sit down. All this excitement and embarrassment was getting him more than just a little shaky.

"It's right around the corner." Roy smiled, showing off his perfectly white teeth. "I hope you like this place. It's my favorite. It's what I crave."

Ed's eyes lit up as he saw where they were headed. "I love White Castle! I am always in the mood for those little heavenly burgers!" Roy burst out laughing and said, "Well, I'm glad. Let's go get a seat, okay?"

So the two of them entered White Castle and each of them ordered a sack of 10 cheeseburgers, a large chicken rings and a Pepsi. Roy refused to let Ed pay, so Ed went and got a seat for them. Roy came to the table a few minutes later, carrying the food and drinks. Roy took the seat across from Ed and handed out the food. Ed shyly took a cheeseburger and took a small bite.

"I don't think those burgers are poisonous, Ed." Roy took a large bite of one of his and licked his lips to get all the flavor of the burger.

'Oh, my GOD. Please do that again or better yet, let me lick your lips for you.' Ed thought. He felt his heart beating rapidly and felt the heat rise to his face and then the heat traveled further down. 'Thankfully he can't see under the table.'

"Are you okay, Ed? You're face is really red. Do you have a fever or something?" Without waiting for an answer Roy reached across the table and placed a hand on Ed's forehead. "Damn, you're hot." Ed was sure that had a double meaning. Then Roy took Ed's arm and placed his fingers on Ed's pulse, which was racing. "Are you okay, Ed?" Even as Roy said this, Ed had a sneaking suspicion that Roy wasn't concerned at all. On the contrary, he thought Roy was rather enjoying himself.

"I'm fi-fine." Ed looked away and started sipping his Pepsi, making a lot of noise as he did so.

Roy looked at Ed as he drank. "Ed. Do you like me?" Roy leaned on the table and brought his face closer to Ed's, a strange gleam in his eyes. So much for subtlety.

Ed thought his heart stopped. He forgot to breathe, he forgot to think. 'What should he answer? No would probably offend him, while yes would probably scare him away. Perhaps I should remain quiet.' Ed kept drinking his Pepsi, pretending he didn't hear the question.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." 'Oh, shit.' thought Ed. "And that look on your face proves it. Hm. You wanna go out with me?" He flashed Ed a dashing smile.

"YEAH! I mean...yes. I would enjoy that." Ed really hoped that Roy wasn't kidding. "You're not messing with me are you?"

"No. I have been admiring you for a while now. I was really hoping you were like me." Roy moved quickly and seated himself in the seat next to Ed. Roy pulled Ed close to him and hungrily kissed Ed's soft lips. Ed was shocked for a second but soon got over it and kissed Roy back, putting as much passion into it as he could. They started to furiously make out, unaware of the stares they were attracting and not really caring if people looked or not.

Roy fumbled with Ed's hair tie and unbound his golden braid. He ran his fingers through Ed's wonderfully soft hair. Roy reached his hand under Ed's shirt and felt the muscles beneath the fabric. 'Damn, he feels so good.'

"Edward!"

Roy drew his arms back and Ed broke the kiss, his face going from red to green faster than a traffic light. "M..mm..mom?" Roy stood up and stalked away, mumbled something that sounded like he had to go help his father with something and "See ya later."

"Get in the car, Ed. You have some explaining to do." Ed got up slowly and followed his mother to their car, dreading the ride home.

- - - - -

**A/N: Next chapter should be up soon! Oh and I love leaving cliffhangers because it helps to build suspense. If I get more reviews tho, I won't leave as many. Oh yeah, shout out to WHITE CASTLE! WOO:ahem: heh.**


	3. Welcome Home, Alphonse

**Ed and Roy, A Tale of Love**

**Welcome Home, Alphonse**

**A/N: yeah it has been over 6 months since i updated, kinda lost track of time and reality anyway, hope ya like this chapter.**

- - - - -

The ride home wasn't quite as bad as Edward thought it was going to be. His mother was not angry and she didn't yell. She was more shocked than anything else.

"Edward, tell me something." Trisha said softly.

"Yes, mother?" Ed whispered.

"How long have you felt...attracted to males? And don't worry, I won't tell your father." She glanced over at him, the traffic light was red.

Edward blushed and mumbled an answer, too low for her to hear.

"What? Speak up, hon."

"A few years." Edward looked at the window, wishing he was somewhere else. His mother remained silent as she continued to drive. Trisha then sighed and pulled into the driveway of their small house. _'Yes, this is actually no surprise. I guess I've known for sometime, the signs were getting obvious.'_ Trisha sighed again and got out of the car, walking to the front door.

"Hey, mom?" Ed called softly, closing the car door as he followed his mother.

"Yeah, Ed?" She took out the keys.

"What were you doing at White Castle anyway?"

His mother stopped, the key almost to the door. She seemed to be thinking of an answer and she was blushing.

"Well, I was--" She stopped then looked at her son, arching an eyebrow. "You're grounded, Edward." Trisha then stepped into the house, leaving a stunned Ed behind. He stumbled over the threshold and looked at his mother in shock.

"What? Why?" He whined.

"You were supposed to be in school." She answered, then went to the kitchen to start cooking dinner. "Go to your room, Edward. I'll call you when supper is ready."

Ed looked at his feet and dragged himself up the stairs to his bedroom. _'Oh man. At least I'll see him tomorrow in school.'_ Edward dropped onto the lower bunk of the bed. It was still early, barely three o'clock. Ed smiled into his pillow, a smile that very rarely graced his lips. Sure, he was grounded but now his mother knew about him. He felt better. Edward felt his eyelids growing heavy and he didn't fight the feeling. He took the braid out of his hair just before he slipped off to sleep.

**RRRRIIIINNNGGGG!**

Ed jolted upright and would have banged his head on the bunk above, but he was too short. The clock read five twenty three. He heard the phone ring again and got up to answer when he heard his mother's voice drifting up the stairs and through his open door.

"Hello?...What? He's been waiting for months!...Yeah, sure, like I believe that. Just bring him home...Whatever. Bring my son home to me."

The slam of the phone made Ed jump. He sneaked downstairs and saw his mother slamming things in the kitchen as if the pots and pans had done her wrong. He sighed and sat at the table. Only his father could ruin her mood, well, whatever mood was left to demolish. Through gritted teeth, Trisha told Ed that dinner would be ready in twenty minutes.

"And Al's coming home."

Edward smiled, happy his little brother was coming home. The smiled turned to a frown as he realized he wasn't due home until next month. _'What's Dad's excuse this time?'_

The phone rang again and Ed rushed to answer it but Trisha beat him to it.

"Hello?" She said, the anger evident in her voice. Her anger melted away as whoever was on the phone talked. "Oh. Yes, Edward is here...No, he can't talk right now. He's grounded. Who is this?...Roy?" Trisha arched an eyebrow and looked at Ed, who was frozen in the chair. "Yes, I will tell him you called...Good night."

She hung up the phone and she grinned. She pulled up a chair and sat next to Ed.

"So. That was Roy. Is that the guy from White Castle?" Ed blushed and nodded, afraid to talk for his voice seemed to have left him. Trisha just chuckled. "Well, he sounded very nice." She then went back to the kitchen and continued to cook.

Not five minutes later, the bell rang and Ed went to get it.

"Big brother!" Al launched himself at Ed, hugging him tight and laughing. It had been a few years since Al had grown taller than Ed, but it did not matter to Al, Ed would always be his big brother. After about a minute of the brothers' greeting, Ed noticed his father standing in the driveway.

"Go on, Al. Say hi to Mom." He said to his brother without taking his eyes off his father.

Al ran to the kitchen where Trish could be heard laughing as Al hugged her and started talking about all that had happened since he went with his father a week ago.

"Hello, Hoenhiem." Edward said rather coldly.

"You know I don't like when you call me that." Said the tall man, stepping past Ed and into the house.

"And I don't like how you treated Mom." Ed whispered under his breath so his father could not hear him, almost ashamed he couldn't say it to the man's face.

Trisha walked out of the kitchen with Al and froze when she saw her ex-husband. She whispered something to Al who nodded and went outside to his father's car, beckoning Ed to follow. Edward glared at Hoenhiem then followed Al to the car without a word.

"Hi, Trish."

"Don't. Just don't. Leave as soon as the boys come back in."

"Oh, come on. I said I was sorry."

"That doesn't solve anything."

Edward came in with a suitcase and Al followed with another and both made their way upstairs, their parents silent as they walked to the bedroom. Ed closed the door and started to help his little brother unpack.

"Just go, Hoenhiem." She said resolutely, her hands on her hips.

"Okay, Trish. I'll call." The blond turned and walked out the door.

"Don't bother." Trish said just as the door closed. She sighed and went to the kitchen, shaking her head_. 'The nerve of him. Leaving Al so he could go to Hawaii, probably with one of his little wenches. Bastard.'_

"Edward! Alphonse! Dinner is ready! Don't worry about unpacking!"

The brother raced each other downstairs, with Ed winning of course. Al rushed to help Trisha with setting the table and Ed sat down. Once dinner was started, they all had a pleasant meal, though some delicate topics were deliberately avoided.

Once dinner was over, Edward and Alphonse helped their mother with the dishes. While Ed was washing the plates, Al was saying something but it was unheard as Ed began to zone out, thinking about Roy. _'He called me. But how did he get my phone number? I don't remember giving it to him...tomorrow's Friday..Then I won't see him for two whole days.'_

"Are you okay, brother?" Al asked as Ed sighed.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine Al, just a little tired."

"Go lay down then brother. I'll finish here." Al smiled at his little big brother.

"No. That's okay, Al."

The rest of the day was pretty much uneventful. When they were done they went to their room and watched television, Al talking about how their father took him to an amusement park and how Al wished Ed was there, too. Soon afterwards, Ed climbed to the top bunk and fell asleep, vaguely hearing Al's voice whisper "Goodnight, brother" as his thoughts drifted back to the best kisser in the whole world.

_'Oh, Mustang.'_ Ed thought, just before he slipped off to sleep to have a dream he wouldn't remember in the morning.

- - - - -

**A/N: okay, thats that. Next chapter is going to be the lemon! XD yesh, most definitely. I'm typing it now actually :D**

**Remember, show you like this story by reviewing!**


	4. A Promise of Things to Come

**Ed and Roy, A Tale of Love**

**A Promise of Things to Come**

**A/N: um..sorry if there is a lot of talking...**

**oh and...**

**HAPPY FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH! (7/13/07)**

**hehe..also, there are hints at Al/Winry :D**

**I think Roy is really OOC at some points but i can't help it. O.o**

- - - - -

The next morning Al was woken up by a loud thump followed quickly by swearing. He couldn't help laughing as he helped his brother, who had just fallen from the top bunk, to his feet. This had to be the thousandth time Ed did that.

"Did you miss a step again, brother?" Al giggled.

"Yeah." Ed replied, rubbing his head and his back. "You know I hate the top." Alphonse just laughed more and started to get ready for school.

- - - - -

Since it was Friday, grumbling and whining could be heard from the students throughout the school. Edward wasn't one to complain but it was lunchtime already and he hadn't seen Roy anywhere. He had hoped he would spot the boy in the cafeteria, but no such luck so far. He chose the table closest to the wall so he could lean against it. A few girls were watching him as he ate and they kept giggling and pointing, which got on his nerves.

"You go over there." A blond girl was whispering.

"No, you do it." Another blond answered back.

"Okay, fine then, I will." The first girl walked over, her back straight and her head high in the air.

"Hi--" Was all she got out before another guy sat beside the short blond one.

"Hey, Edo. Sorry if I got you into trouble." Roy said as he sat down.

Edward smiled and replied, "No, not really. My mother didn't like that I cut school, though." The blond girl was looking furiously at Roy and Ed, angry that they were ignoring her.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude--"

"Yet you are still going to be, ne?" Roy looked at the girl, who blushed and then scowled.

"I wanted to talk to Edward, not you." She said, staring daggers at the black haired guy. Ed looked between the two, wondering if he should say anything.

"Well, by all means, go ahead." Roy gestured to the confused looking Ed, as if to say 'he's listening anyway'. The girl shrugged her shoulders and turned her back to Roy.

Taking a breath, she started to talk. "Edward, I am Winry, from your Math class, remember? Anyway, there is a dance coming up--"

Once again, she was cut off. "No. He is going with me, Winry." He said her name mockingly, causing her to blush even further and stomp away.

"Come on, Riza. Let's leave." The other girl looked like that was the best idea anyone ever had and stalked off with Winry.

"Wait, Winry. My brother doesn't have a date for the dance." He said. Winry looked surprised but still turned to stomp away. Roy watched them go, smirking. He looked to Edward who had a look of mild shock on his face. The smirk was replaced for a look of concern.

"Chibi, are you okay?" Roy asked, poking Ed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC SHRIMP THAT HAS NO MASS?" Ed shouted, causing Roy to jump and almost all of the cafeteria to look at him.

"Ne, Ed, I meant cute." Roy chuckled. Ed just had a frown on his face and he slumped against the wall. Roy took the opportunity to slide next to Ed, who gasped. Ed tried to keep the blood from rushing to his face as he felt Roy's hand under the table.

"So, pipsqueak, what are you going to wear to the dance?" Roy whispered, his breath tickling Ed's ear. Deciding to ignore the slight on his height, he just shrugged. Everyone started to stare as Roy started nipping at Ed's exposed neck, starting to tug at his braid.

"Mustang..." Ed's heart was pounding and he couldn't think straight. "Come on...stop.." Edward said, though he didn't want him to stop, really.

"Not a chance, Ed." Roy mumbled, his words muffled by Ed's neck.

Ed tried not to groan as the bell rang for sixth period.

- - - - -

Throughout the rest of the day, Edward could think of nothing else except Mustang. Thinking back, Ed noticed how Roy didn't object to the use of his last name. It is kind of hot, thought Ed, trying not to notice Winry, who was sitting two seats ahead of him and shooting him death glares.

Edward sighed as the teacher called him to the board and he had to solve a complex problem. _'Meh, this is nothing. I can solve this in my sleep.'_

"Very good, Edward. You can sit, now." Mr. Hughes nodded.

Ed sat and zoned out as Mr. Hughes answered the questions of all the students who didn't get the problem. The braided blond felt a small burst of pride that he understood this subject.

- - - - -

By the time Edward got home, he was thoroughly exhausted. He opened the front door and was immediately pounced upon by his younger brother.

"Hey!" Was all he got out before his little brother bear-hugged him. "Hey, Al. How was your day?" He rubbed his little brother's head and Al positively beamed at him.

"Well, my friend, Hiromu, is starting an after school club, called the Alchemist's Club." Al stated. "It's cool. Do you wanna join, big brother?" Ed, who was almost too tired to talk, agreed that he would check it out on Monday. Al was ecstatic.

Luckily for Ed, Trisha came home and spared Ed from his hyperactive brother. The phone rang and Ed rushed to answer it. Yes. It was Roy.

"Hey, shrimp." Greeted Roy.

"Don't call me short."

"I won't, shrimp."

Ed took a deep breath. "What's up?" He said lamely.

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering if you wanted to come over for the weekend." Ed could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I'm punished, Mustang."

"Who is that, Edward?" Trish called from the living room.

"It's Roy!" Ed shouted back, holding the phone away from his ear.

"Oh, come on. You can talk your mom out of it, can't you?" Roy asked.

"I dunno. I'll ask my brother to plead my case." Ed said, looking at Al, who was currently watching a show called Bleach with rapt attention.

- - - - -

As it turns out, Ed did go to Al, who did beg and plead with their mother to allow Ed to go to his friend's house for the night. She agreed on one condition, that Ed was to do everything when he got home, clean from top to bottom and perhaps cook dinner. Ed said he would and by the time night fell, he was on his way to Roy's. Of course, he also owed Al a favor for begging their mother but that would come later.

"Bye, Mom. I'll call you in the morning. See ya, Alphonse." Ed got out of the car after giving his mother a peck on the cheek and waving to his little brother. She called his name to which he looked at her. "Yeah?"

"No you-know-what." She arched an eyebrow and giggled at the blush on her son's face. With one last "Good night, hun" Trisha drove off, Al laughing in the backseat.

Edward stood, anticipating the footsteps on the opposite side of the door after the doorbell was rang. The footfalls seemed to be slow and sluggish, though once the door opened the happy face of the ebony-haired Roy Mustang squealed, yes, he squealed and launched himself into Ed's arms, nearly causing him to fall back.

"Hello, M-mustang." Ed sputtered, trying to pry the ecstatic male from him.

Roy cleared his throat as if to apologize for his behavior and stood up straight.

"So, Edward Elric, what would you like to do tonight?" His face held a devious look that the short blond was unsure about and frankly, it scared him a little. Not scared as in afraid, more like a daring thrill type of scare.

As soon as Ed was over the threshold and the door slammed shut, Ed was equally slammed into the wall, his lips being crushed by Roy's, who also pressed his body against him possessively. Before Edward could even register what Roy was doing to him, it had stopped and Roy disappeared down a hallway, calling for Ed to follow.

"I'm coming!" Ed called, a little grumpily.

_'Not yet,'_ thought Roy.

As it turns out, Roy had a lot of movies. No, not that kind of movies, but he had a lot of romantic comedies. He was into "chick flicks" so to say.

"Soo. What do you want to watch?" He asked. "Let's see what we got..We have Just Friends, Just Like Heaven, Thirteen Going on Thirty.." Roy kept on rambling off titles, Ed shrugging to each one mentioned. But Roy wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Ahh, well." He said, after fifteen minutes had passed. "I guess I'm going to have to use the old fall back."

"Oh?" Ed asked, lifting an eyebrow, not unlike the look his mother had given him. "And what is that?"

"Eeny Meeny Miney Moe." Roy replied, laughing. So he closed his eyes and continued to catch a tiger by his toe.

The movie that 'Moe' landed on was kind of ironic. And it just so happened to be one of Edward's favorite movies. It was called The Birdcage. (1) With the movie decided, Roy went off to go make some popcorn and came back with two bags of microwavable popcorn. Mustang then plopped down and patted the couch in front of him, telling the blond chibi wordlessly to sit in front of him. Blushing, Ed sat beside him instead, to which Roy pouted and dragged the blond in front of him.

At first, Ed was a little tense but Roy didn't try any of his tricks and the movie passed by rather quickly with lots of laughs, a few chuckles and once Ed choked on his popcorn and Roy had to thump him on the back.

When the movie ended about an hour and forty five minutes later, Edward's face was red from laughing (and choking) and there were tears he had to wipe away. The two males had somehow gone from sitting side by side to laying down, Roy behind Ed and Roy had his arms around him. Somehow, this had escaped Edward's notice.

Ed stood up quickly, knocking over the abandoned bag of popcorn kernels that hadn't popped making them scatter. Blushing, he bent to pick them up when he tripped on one of the little devils. Roy Mustang had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. He didn't think his Edo looked stupid. On the contrary, he thought it was quite cute when the blond got flustered.

Sighing away his laughter, Roy stood up, stretched, and mercifully went to go get the broom. Yet another five minutes later, Ed was muttering his apologies and thanks, which Roy shrugged off.

"Ne, no problem, Edo. Don't worry 'bout it, chibi." Said Roy with a smirk, expecting the blond to yell at him. Instead, Edward yawned.

"You tired?" He asked, looking a little disappointed. "It's only nine o'clock." (Actually, it was closer to eleven but Roy didn't want his new boy toy to be tired just yet.)

"Of course I'm not tired. And don't call me..." Here he yawned loudly. "...short."

"Aww. You're cute when you're sleepy." Roy whispered, stepping closer to the blond and making him back up until he was against the couch.

"Roy..." Ed said, just the hint of a warning in his voice, though it wasn't that convincing.

"Hm, Edo?" Roy replied, so close Ed could smell his aftershave and the butter on his breath. Roy lightly bumped Edward in the chest so that he collapsed on the couch.

"Edo, you have been teasing me too much." Roy whispered, leaning over the younger red-faced male and pressing himself against him. Ed was speechless and didn't know what to say. Never in his wildest dreams did he believe that his crush, his Roy would even think of seducing him. Just for fun, Ed thought. I wanna make him beg.

As Roy inched closer, he didn't notice the smirk that graced his chibi's face. Nor did he see the glint in his golden eyes of promises of things to come. Oh, yes. Things were about to get very interesting indeed.

- - - - -

**A/N: Ed and Al do go to the same school, but they don't have any classes together, except lunch, though on Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays, Al goes to "The Alchemist Club".**

**(1)****The Birdcage**** (1996) stars Robin Williams, Nathan Lane, Gene Hackman, Diane Weiss and Hank Azaria (as a gay butler). It is about a homosexual couple (Williams and Lane) who have to please the Senator and his wife (Hackman and Weiss) so that Williams' son could marry their daughter. It is a hilarious comedy.**

**Yeah, sorry to end it there but this chapter is too long already. XP Read and Review as always!**


	5. A Long Night

**Ed and Roy, A Tale of Love  
A Long Night**

**A/N: Okay, it's been a while since I've updated so I'll include a short summary. Dedicated to my devoted fans :D**

**Warnings****: A daily dose of citrusy goodness**... **.wait, make that two doses:P NC-17 i'd say**...

**Summary****: AU OOC Ed really, really likes Roy. When he finds out the other feels the same way, Ed can't believe his luck. He not only got the sexiest senior in school, but also the one that was voted most wanted by girls and guys alike. Roy called Ed, asking him to worm his way out of being grounded so Ed could sleep over**... **.and Ed does it, owing Al a favor of course, but he still gets what he wants**... **a night with his idol**... **.and more besides.**

**Disclaimer****: Don't own, don't sue. -.-**

* * *

With a grunt, Roy landed on top of Edward, who had pulled him down so that they lay pressed together. A smirk was on the face of the ebony-haired boy at the eagerness of his new boyfriend. Talented and experienced hands snaked their way under Edward's shirt to lightly squeeze and brush against already sensitive nipples. Mustang met no resistance as he pulled off Ed's shirt, throwing it to the side. He gaped at the blond's chest and abdomen, which looked way to toned and sculpted for a seventeen year old.

"... Roy... ?" Ed mumbled, seeing that the other couldn't seem to tear his eyes away.

"God, you're gorgeous." Roy said, as if in answer. The blush went unnoticed on Ed's face as the older male leaned forward, planting small kisses and nips along his soon-to-be-lover's neck and collarbone. As his body reacted to the feather-light touches and soft bites, his mind suddenly went back to his thoughts earlier, wanting to hear the older moaning and begging. He brushed it away as he arched his hips off the couch, letting Roy take off the pants he had been unzipping and unbuttoning.

_'One day_... _I'll do that to him_... _'_ Edward thought, his breathing growing very slightly faster, the heat rushing through him and pitching a tent in his boxers. When dark eyes fell upon the bulge, a grin spread across Roy's face as he palmed it softly, earning a sharp inhale from the excited Elric.

Opening golden eyes he hadn't know he had closed, Ed looked at Roy who had just pulled away from him and was quickly undressing, tossing the clothes in a rumpled heap on the floor. A shiver of anticipation and aprehension raced through the shorter teen as the older brought their nearly naked bodies together causing Edward to gasp as their erections grinded together through fabric.

"You like that?" Roy mumbled, moving in to kiss Edward again, this time shoving his tongue into the other's willingly open mouth. Each boy couldn't get enough of the other and soon hands were all over the place, each tugging at the other's boxers, wanting more of the skin-on-skin contact.

Inner Angel Ed was screaming at him to stop what he was doing. His mother told him not to do anything. Inner Angel Ed soon shut up due to a concussion from the Inner Devil Edward, who had thrown him off the balcony and threw a vault on top of him for good measure.

Edward moaned as their arousals were brought together, each tip leaking fluids and making their thrusting against each other easier. Roy's hand reached out to grab Ed's length, eliciting a low moan of pleasure from the younger boy. Through a haze, Ed replied in turn by almost shyly taking Roy's member into his hand, stroking it slowly at first.

His face buried into Mustang's neck as the pace began to increase as each boy felt their releases building. They panted together, thrusting into each other's hand at the same time and with an almost vicious squeeze to his cock, Edward yelled out Mustang's name as he spilled himself into the boy's waiting hand and likewise felt a warm liquid covering his own hand. Panting, Ed let himself fall limp against the other's bigger frame and let Roy envelop him in his arms.

A few moments of silence allowed each boy to calm their breathing and clean up the mess each of them left in the other's hand. When Ed was at the sink in the bathroom, Roy appeared behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, placing a light kiss on Edward's shoulder blades.

"I'm never going to be able to call you 'short' again, pipsqueak," he muttered in the strands of blond that were just released from the braid. Ed leaned his head back against Roy without answering him, choosing instead to just smile in an almost lazy contentment.

All too soon, they were hunkering down to sleep for the night. They shared Roy's bed and covers, which were warm and downy. Ed fell asleep almost instantly but the other looked at the sleeping boy with an almost sorry look underlined with guilt. He was always good at pushing those thoughts aside but now, when all was quiet, his mind was free to wander through the neglected corners of his psyce.

Why had he taken that stupid bet that Bradley and Archer had made? Soon, he would prove to them that he could take Ed's virginity, take the boy to a deeper level. Backing down was out of the question. If he did, something horrible would happen to him or worse, to Edward all because Brad was part of a gang and those people weren't to be trifled with. A heavy sigh left him as he watched the moonlight reflecting off the younger boys blond hair and he eventually fell into a restless sleep, hoping that his secret would remain just that, a secret.

Somewhere toward the middle of the night, Roy awoke with a start without knowing why. The digital clock on his nightstand read 5:24 and Mustang groaned. He had just fallen asleep barely three hours ago and already he was awake again. His onyx eyes glanced over at the sleeping Edward, whose hair outlined his youthful face and something churned in Roy's gut, guilt to be exact but like before, he just brushed it away. He reached out a hand, about to tenatively stroke Ed's cheek before he stopped himself. Almost as if knowing that Roy was awake, those beautiful golden eyes opened sleepily and he smiled at what he thought was his boyfriend.

"Hey, handsome," he murmured, reaching a hand out to grab the hand that had just reached for them. Slipping his mask into place, Roy smirked and leaned over the kid.

"Hey, pipsqueak," he answered as he kissed his chastely on the cheek. "What're you doing up at 5:30 in the morning?" He asked as he scootched over to lay next to him, his arm draping across Ed's chest.

"Just having a dream... ." Ed answered with a short pause, "... of you." The Elric resolutely was looking at the ceiling, embarrassment threatening to overpower him. His bit his lower lip as he turned to look at Roy, his smile widening slightly in a shy way. Gold eyes stared into the depths of the onyx but his expression was hard to read.

"What kind of dream, Edward?" Roy asked and, although his tone was curious, it sounded... sexier somehow. The heartbeat in his chest grew faster as Mustang inched closer, an odd grin on his beautifully masculine face. Ed had woken up with a half a stiffie and now it was getting worse.

"One like... like earlier. Only... better." He replied, biting his lower lip showing that he was nervous about telling Roy this, but he still wanted the other to know.

"Hm," Roy mumbled, his face giving nothing away to the inner turmoil that was going through his mind. He slowly leaned forward, his lips catching Ed's in a sweet yet passionate kiss. Their tongues touched almost timidly before Roy took the initiative, pressing his bare chest against Ed's, his tongue exploring Ed's mouth more fully, dominating the other as he crawled over Edward's body, only breaking their lip lock when the need for air forced them to. Panting, Mustang looked at Ed, whose mouth was hanging open slightly as he breathed and eyes were half-closed in a lust-filled haze.

For the second time that night, Roy took Edward's boxer's off and flung them aside. Ed's erection was fully alive and Roy was faring no better. He licked down Ed's chest, swirling his tongue around each nipple and giving a small bite to each in turn. Each nibble was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath from the blond who also whimpered very slightly when Roy's lips kissed his inner thigh, exhaling a small puff of cool air onto Ed's heated arousal in the same breath.

"Nnngghh," Edward lowly moaned when Roy took him into his mouth, sucking gently at just the tip while one of his hands stroked the rest of the throbbing flesh. Slowly, Roy moved his mouth up and down Ed's erection, his tongue pressing the underside as he sucked at the same time. Ed moaned again and his hands rested in ebony black hair, fisting gently in the strands. A whimper issued from Ed when that hot, skilled mouth was no longer there.

"Suck," Roy commanded in a voluptuous tone, tapping Edward's lower lip with two fingers which Ed took into his mouth and did as Mustang had told him to. Dark eyes drifted closed for the briefest moment but then Roy moved up to kneel in between Edward's legs, rubbing their hard-ons together. The older teen took his fingers out of the blonds mouth, the latter looking into dark eyes that he could get lost in. He gasped as he felt a long finger enter his asshole and Roy leaned over to distract him, locking lips and tongues together as a second finger was added.

The groan of discomfort was muffled and Edward wrapped his arms around Roy's neck, gladly allowing himself to not think about the pain. The fingers inside him began to scissor and Ed relaxed a little more, he didn't make a sound when the third and final finger was pushed into his tight heat. With a disappointed noise as Roy pulled away from him, Ed felt the fingers inside him pull out and felt something larger probing his anus.

The point of no return had passed long ago and Ed didn't want anything except this, what Roy was going to do. His honey-colored eyes sought out the onyx of the other as he pushed his ass against the cock that would fill him. Roy grabbed each of Edward's thighs and forced them open (not that they needed any forcing) before he penetrated him, slowly easing into him with a moan that grew louder the deeper he went.

Edward had his eyes squeezed shut at the intrusion. He had known it would hurt but, fuck, why so much. His hands, which had been holding Roy's shoulders, dug their fingers into his back as he withdrew partially, just as slowly only to plow back in again. While he was pulling back again, they shared another kiss as Roy thrust again, deeper than before.

A loud groan filled the air as his rectum tore and the pain peaked yet it was mixed with a nerve-tingling pleasure as Edward's prostate was struck, counter-acting the ache. Roy drove into Ed's tight ass again, angling for that same spot and was rewarded by a soft grunt from the blond. With blood acting as a better lubricant than spit, Roy soon sped up the pace, his thrusts growing slightly rougher as he pounded in harder. Panting and low grunts were emitted although neither could tell who was making them anymore.

Each thrust brought Roy's abdomen against Ed's unattended erection but Mustang's hand soon wrapped around the weeping cock, and he began to stroke the younger boy in time with his thrusts. Edward couldn't take it anymore as each slam forward his that bundle of nerves deep and hard. Roy's hands dug into Ed's thighs as his onyx eyes slammed shut.

A loud moan, no two, filled the air as they climaxed at the same split second of time, Edward's fluids covering their chests while Roy's seed was shot into the other's clenched ass. Roy collapsed onto the boy's chest with a squish from the semen and sweat that was between them.

Edward mumbled something and Roy froze in response. With a wet sound, he pulled out of Ed and watched as his fluid seeped out of Ed's entrance before he let himself fall to the bed beside Ed. Only then did he inquire to confirm what the other had muttered.

"What'd you say just now?" He asked, his breathing still slightly heavy yet his voice was already sounding tired, worn out again. Ed looked over to where Roy had his back to him and sighed quietly to himself.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything." He answered, pushing the cover off himself to go and clean himself up with a hot shower.

**

* * *

A/N: TO MY FANS**... **Sorry for the long time between updates. Please, try to understand that I can only write when the muse is upon me. T.T**


	6. Another Deal With The Devil

**Ed and Roy, A Tale of Love**

**Another Deal With The Devil**

**A/N: Special thanks to:**

**My reviewers! Thanks to you I feel like writing more already! **

**HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY!**

- - - - -

In the silence of the bathroom, Ed ran the water and watched it as the spray cascaded from the shower head. Never had Ed felt happier but it was slightly marred by the haze he had felt after he had peaked. Sighing, he stepped into the spray, relishing the warm water.

"I...love you...?" He whispered to himself, a whisper he couldn't even hear over the sound of the shower. The words were lost in the water and he hung his head. Had Roy really not heard those words clearly? Maybe he said it too soon, too fast. Fingers weaved into his damp hair and then soap lathered his body. His backside felt slightly sore and he wasn't surprised by the blood that slightly stained the water for a moment.

A smile tugged on his lips when he thought of the ebony-haired sex god in the other room. Ironically, his first major crush had also been his first. The pain from it would fade but the memory of it never would. A happy sigh escaped him and he idly wondered what Roy was doing.

- - - - -

Laying on his back with an uncharacteristically contemplative look on his face, Roy wondered if he should interrupt the boy while he was in the shower. Surely it would startle him but would he be compliant? Mustang closed his eyes and shook his head, brushing the thoughts from his mind. He glanced at the clock after minutes of silence (broken only by the sound of running water from the bathroom) ensued and he stared as the minutes slowly ticked by..no, digital clocks don't tick. Maybe a new clock would be better in this room so he could hear the tick-tick-tick of wasted seconds gone by. Wait, where's the music coming from?

Swiftly he stood up and grabbed his boxers from the floor, trying to hop/walk to his cell phone while he pulled them on. Yanking the phone from it's charger, he flipped it open. Fuck. It was Frank Archer, the goddamned sociopath who never left Bradley's side unless it was a direct order.

"What do you want?" Roy snapped. His dislike for the maniac had been established as soon as he had met him. Rumors around school were that Frank, more known by his last name than his first, had been in and out of kiddie prisons and jails since he was thirteen. In one case, he was tried as an adult after assaulting one of his teachers at the age of sixteen. Rumor has it that he spent a year there. Those tidbits of strangely accurate gossip did nothing to ease Roy's impression of Archer. Somebody like that was bound to end up on Death Row sooner rather than later.

"Easy there, neighbor," he said in an almost mocking voice. Roy made his way to the bedroom window and looked out to see Archer waving from the window of the house across the street. Gritting his teeth and ignoring how cold he seemed to have become, he crossed his arms. Rotten luck that he had _that_ for a next-door neighbor.

"I said, what do you want?" He glared at the other male causing the sociopath to chuckle. Mustang shivered at the icy tone of which that chuckle was emitted, even though the sun was beginning to creep up and lighten the sky but only slightly. It offered no warmth in the early grips of dawn. Archer disappeared from view and re-emerged holding a—no, it couldn't possibly be that.

"Fuck you, Frank," he spat, hoping his eyes were deceiving him as he felt his heart thud against his ribcage. He heard the sound of running water stop and felt like the pounding ceased completely as his heart skipped a beat. Another chuckle.

"Well, we had to have proof that you had indeed done the deed." he sneered with a wink, "Oh, just thought you'd like to know that we're coming over later." He then laughed as he hung up the phone and pulled his shade down. Standing still with his cellphone dead in his hand, Roy finally dared himself to breath. Pulling the blinds down, (oh how he'd wished he had thought of that earlier) he flipped his phone closed and almost threw it across the room. Instead, he opted to sigh after re-plugging his cell to the charger and plopping down on the bed, burying his head under his pillow.

- - - - -

Edward wrapped a towel around his hair much like a girl would. Another towel wrapped around his waist as he walked back into the bedroom. When he started the shower, he had been half hoping that Roy would walk in and pin him against the wall but it hadn't happened. His ass really hurt though and he was slightly relieved when Mustang didn't come in. Either way, he couldn't help an elated feeling that felt like no one could destroy as he re-entered the bedroom. Upon seeing Roy still on the bed, he sat down next to him.

"Come on, sleepy, get up," he said to the motionless lump which responded with something mumbled that didn't sound like anything at all. Giving a shrug, Ed laid beside Roy in a silence that wasn't uncomfortable. The towel around Ed's hair came loose and he took it out with a shake of his head. Mustang gave a small jump as small water droplets landed on his back. He emerged with slightly mussed hair and an impassive expression.

"I hate water." He commented and then chuckled at the look on Ed's face. "Okay, maybe not hate but other than showers, I don't like it."

"Why not?" The blond asked with a tilt of his head. A shrug was the only response as Mustang sat up. He wanted to say how girly the Elric looked but decided against it.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and then stood, slowly and leisurely stretching, as if all for Edward. His eyes caught sight of the clock, the display showing it to be 7:00 already. Might as well get up for the day anyway.

"I dunno..I have to be home by noon," he said with a pout on his face.

"No, surely not that soon?" he asked. Good thing really. What would happen if they arrived and Ed was still here? He knew Bradley was popular and everything, but why this interest in Ed? Mustang had been able to tell from the way Edward would blatantly stare at him from across the room, how Edward seemed so embarrassed and flustered whenever there was a chance meeting in the halls or in class.

"Hello? Are you even listening?" Ed questioned with a scowl as he stood, removing the towel after finding his boxers on the floor.

"No, zoned out there." His onyx eyes watched as the blond pulled his boxers on.

"Thinking about who?" Why, was that a jealous tinge to his voice?

"You, of course." Not entirely a lie covered with a grin dissipated the blond's anger. "Come on, let's go out."

- - - - -

After dressing, Roy had placed a soft kiss on Ed's lips, just a quick peck but nevertheless it made Ed's face slightly pink. First, they went for breakfast at McDonald's. It wasn't half bad. They had McMuffins and orange juice. Coffee, in Roy's case. They chatted about things starting with the weather, then classes. It was almost awkward for Ed because he couldn't stop the questions that lingered in the back of his mind, the tip of his tongue. Was Roy considered his boyfriend by now? Lover?

The rest of the morning seemed to be gone after that as they returned to Mustang's house where Ed was picked up only five minutes later by Trisha. He was able to circumvent her questions with ease and, although he felt guilty about it, didn't tell her, couldn't tell _his mother_. 

Roy, on the other hand, had other problems. He had been staring down the street, watching the car disappear as the roar of a motorcycle coming from the other direction caught his attention. Bradley a.k.a. "The King" spun the bike in a 360, coming to a halt in front of the ebony haired male with a sullen expression.

"Where is he?" The repeated senior asked as he killed the engine. The bike had a symbol on it that was likewise on the back of the King's leather jacket. 

"Had to go home," he grunted in reply, disinterest seeming to ooze from Roy as he examined his fingernails.

"Couldn't wait, hm? You're touch have him shrinking that bad?" He insulted. Roy knew better than to answer back so he answered with another shrug of his shoulders. Bradley got off the motorcycle, striding into Roy's place like he owned it.

"Take the bike." Bradley said once they were inside, tossing the keys to a stunned Roy from across the room. "The boy gave it to you willingly, I believe?" He asked but got no answer as Mustang looked daggers at him. "Eh, you win, I admit. But have you told him? That you bet you could be his first fuck the first time he ever came over to your house? I said no, I believed the kid had integrity. Just can't believe Frankie put his money on you being submissive. Knew you'd never give up your dominance," he finally paused to glance at the inexpression plastered onto Mustang's face. "You could never submit, now could you?"

"Stop fucking with me," the dark haired male growled.

Bradley grinned. "I have something to discuss," he said in an almost evil voice. Mustang he could swear he saw a forked black tongue dart out of Bradley's mouth.

"Sit down, Roy, I won't bite." He wasn't surprised when the male stayed where he was, as far from Bradley as he could be. "Fine, have it your way. But let me ask, what time do you think you could get the blond boy to see you again? It had better be soon. Archer will be here as soon as he's finished copying the video he shot from his window last night..."


	7. Blackmail

**Ed and Roy, A Tale of Love**

**Blackmail**

**A/N: Thanks to **PhantomBoo** for taping that muse to my head! The darned thing doesn't want to leave, or rather, can't because of the super-adhesive stickiness e.o I'm not really complaining though. It's just been a while since I've been able to write so much in such a short time.**

**Special thanks to:**

moglin

QuitexSoul

**Enjoy! And please, don't forget to review. :P **

"Ed's not coming back," Roy said, deliberately keeping his expression blank. Bradley chuckled, which caused Roy to shrink away from him internally.

"Come on, I know you. You need a boy toy..or else you'd probably go back to doing your teachers in order to pass your classes." Said the King in a voice that would suggest he was talking about the weather. The leer on his face was the only thing that seemed to show that Bradley was rather enjoying himself.

With hands balled into fists and a quivering jaw, it took Mustang several moments to calm himself. "That. Was. Only. One. Time." He replied through gritted teeth.

"Whatever," was the answer along with a 'if-you-say-so' kind of shrug which, of course, was meant to infuriate Roy more. "Either way, tomorrow is Sunday. Take the kid on my bike and go get him some clothes..like the stuff you used to wear for me."

"Get the fuck out," Roy hissed, stomping over to the door and yanking it open.

"Oh, hello. Am I interuppting?" Came a sarcastic drawl.

"Archer, glad you could join us. Care to show him what you e-mailed to me in the early hours of the morning?" He asked as Archer pushed Roy further into his own house and shut the door, locking it with an ominous click. His smug smirk made Mustang want to pummel them, hurt them yet he knew he was no match for them.

"It's actually of good quality. Didn't even need night-vision." A chuckle caused Roy's fists to clench tighter, he could feel his nails break the skin of his hands but he was beyond caring.

"Can you just leave, goddammit?" he yelled, his inexpressive mask fading entirely as his fury blossomed into full-blown contemptuous rage. Frank looked ready to argue but Bradley spoke before he could.

"All right, fine. Come on, Frankie. Obviously our company is unwanted. No matter, we could wait a little longer." He stood up and walked to the door, making a show of unlocking it and slowly pulling it open for Frank to leave first before he turned back to Roy through the crack in the door. With eyes that shone with malice, he glared at the younger boy.

"You'll do what I say. You know the consequences if you don't," and with that threat hanging in the air like black clouds heavy with rain, he turned and both males left to go into the house next-door.

Slamming the door with vicious anger, he pounded his fists on the door while cursing and yelling at himself mentally. Why? Just fucking why did Bradley have to catch him with Mr. Hughes? And how did he allow himself to be black-mailed into making that stupid deal. He sighed against the doorframe and let his legs give out as he fell to the floor. This has to stop. No more associating with Bradley or Archer. This last request was going to be just that, the last one.

_Still,_ he thought to himself. _I'd rather take Ed's virginity that have Bradley spill his guts to the school. I would have probably been expelled and Maes most likely would have been fired. Fucking shit. What the hell do they want with Edward??_

As soon as Ed got home, he made sure to clean the table, sweep and mop the floors, make all the beds, do the dishes that were in the sink and finally vacuum the carpets. Al was at a friend's house and wouldn't return until around dinnertime. His mother had had to go back to work so he wanted to show her he was grateful she had let him go to Roy's.

_Ah, Roy, I miss you already. Can't wait for the dance next Friday_.

At around five o'clock, Edward started making dinner for his mother and brother. A cornish hen for each of them along with noodles, veggies and mashed potatoes. Six thirty on the dot, his mother came home. She gave Ed a kiss hello and asked him how his day was and he told her.

"You didn't have to make dinner, you know," she said to him just before slipping away to her bedroom to change into house clothes. Alphonse rang the bell while she was in her room and Edward hurried to answer it and was greeted by his ever enthusiastic little brother, who immediately set to helping his brother with dinner.

The moods were light and the laughter was plenty as the family of three talked and ate together. A family that Roy wished his was like as he ate leftover pizza from the fridge. his parents are never home and he's used to meals like this. He slumped onto the couch after grabbing the remote, flicking through the channels with a detached interest.

Later that night, Roy rubbed one out and upon later thought, it wasn't the porno he had been thinking about, it was a certain golden-haired, golden-eyed boy. He didn't focus on that thought too much, opting instead to slip into slumber only to wake in the middle of the night with damp sheets.

Since it was Sunday, both Elric boys slept late, well into the afternoon. Trish always let her boys sleep on the day of rest because she was off from work and she too, liked to rest in a bit. The smell of a late breakfast consisting of bacon and eggs roused the older Elric, who was careful on the ladder coming down from the top bunk. He took a peek at Alphonse, who still slept with a teddy bear. A small smile graced his face as he yawned and groggily walked downstairs.

"Hey, ma," he said, trying to stiffle another yawn and failing miserably.

"Morning, honey," she replied with a smile capable only of Trisha Elric. "Did you sleep alright?" she asked as she piled breakfast onto his plate while he poured himself orange juice.

"Yeah, pretty good." He replied as he started shoveling the food into his mouth at almost breakneck speed. Trish couldn't supress another smile with a shake of her head at her son's eating mannerisms. A few minutes later the other Elric joined the table telling them about the latest dream he had and how weird it was. Trisha listened with seemingly rapt attention while Ed slowly slipped away for a shower and a change of clothes.

_Why didn't he call last night? Did he try to? Did he think about it?_ Those kind of thoughts ran through Edward's head as he stayed home, doing homework from Friday, playing a game of chess with Al and losing miserably, and then going on the computer to check his e-mail. An message came from an unknown screenname but the subject made his blood run cold.

From: haveprideintheKING

Subject: I know what you did last Friday.

Edward looked around the room and made sure the door was closed before he opened the e-mail, a gasp escaping his lips and his mouth hanging agape. The thumping of his heart was too loud, his breathing had stopped altogether. A few moments later, his heart had slowed slightly and he was at least breathing again. He ignored the picture that was very suggestive as to what had happened. A blush grew over his cheeks and covered his face. Just when he thought things couldn't get worse, he saw a caption beneath the picture.

"This picture is actually from a video. Mustang knows about it." And that was it. The username didn't exactly say who it was from and he knew Roy's screenname already. He deleted the email with shaky hands, making sure he was signed off. When Al came in, Edward stood up and made a show of stretching before they both sat on the bottom bunk to watch TV.

"Big brother?" Al looked over to Ed during a commercial.

"Yeah, Al?"

"Remember tomorrow, after school?" He asked with a smile on his face that faded when he saw the confused look on Edward's face. "You didn't..forget..did you, brother?" Asked the younger Elric. But Ed had. He'd forgotten about it ever since that night, only two days ago. It seemed so much longer already.

"The Alchemist's Club meets tomorrow. You said you'd check it out," Al whined in a disappointed voice.

"No, no, I'll come, I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die." He replied, making the sign over his chest.

"Pinky swear?" Al asked, still a little pouty.

"Yup," he replied, hooking his pinky with his brother's. Edward grinned at his brother but little did either boy know that Ed shouldn't of swore so soon.


	8. Flashbacks, Part I

**Ed and Roy, A Tale of Love**

**Flashbacks, Part I**

**A/N: The flashback is a couple of months previous to when Roy was blackmailed into making the deal.**

**Happy April Fool's Day!**

**Warnings: just a bit of Roy/Maes goodness..sure Maes is older but Roy had never thought of him as unattractive..**

- - - - -

Roy awoke with a sick feeling in his gut. Today was Monday and he would see Edward again in school. Last year they had had a class together and this year it was only lunch but that still meant he would have to see him. Not that it mattered or anything but Mustang's mind was torn this morning. He knew he shouldn't have let Bradley and Archer talk him into something as atrocious as involving Ed in all this mess but he really didn't see any other choice. If anyone else had found out about him and Hughes...

"Screw the bastards. I'm not doing anything else they tell me to," he said to his reflection, which looked way better than he felt although he had circles beneath his eyes, a lack of sleep for the weekend. Guilt was also gnawing it's way through his mind, threatening to consume him. Those thoughts he had been so talented at shoving away were coming back to bite him in the ass and there was nothing he could do about it. Unless of course, he told Edward about everything. And how would Ed react? Certainly not thrilled.

Something else was wrong with him and it wasn't the guilt either. His thoughts seemed to revolve around the person he had betrayed, for want of a better word. Dreams of Edward and himself tortured him when he did doze off over the weekend and he would wake with a longing that was bittersweet. A sneaking suspicion had crept it's way into Roy's mind and was nagging at him, telling him that Bradley was going to do to Edward what he had done to Roy, just a couple of years ago.

"Screw them.." he whispered in a lower voice, going to the fridge and popping the tab on an energy drink before gulping it down as fast as he could, trying to think of a way where he didn't have to tell Ed the whole truth. He knew he had to leave the teacher out of the conversation, Ed wouldn't understand. That thought brought yet another emotion to stumble into Mustang's already overcrowded mind. Shame.

- - - - -

_It has been a couple of months since the 'incident' occurred. It was almost the end of the second marking period and Roy was failing school. Well, that's not quite right. He had failed only one class and that was mathematics, the only subject that ever gave him trouble in all his high school years._

_The day had been like any other, with him trying hard to pay attention yet his focus always wavered. Mustang was vaguely aware that, although he was watching Mr. Hughes' lips move, he didn't register a word or a number that they spoke or calculated. Today was a doozy, double period of math at the end of the day, Wednesday's schedule. Before too long, the stuffiness of the classroom mixed with the pleasant tone of the teacher's voice and Roy was alseep._

_Mr. Maes Hughes was aware that he had lost the lowest scorer of the class once again but he did nothing about it. The idea hadn't fully formed in his mind and he didn't want it to. Not at this moment in time. Best wait until all the kids were gone, the school day over..._

"_Mustang," Mr. Hughes' called out from behind his desk after the dismissal bell had rang and nobody was left, save one teenager. When said teen didn't respond to two more calls of his name in raised tones, Mr. Hughes stood with a sigh and placed a hand on Roy's shoulder, about to shake him when the kid awoke to the touch with a startled jump._

"_Don't eat me!" He shouted suddenly, causing the teacher to arch an eyebrow._

"_What?" He asked, momentarily stunned by the outburst._

"_Nothing," Roy stated, although he looked rather shocked himself._

"_What was going to eat you?" Maes asked out of interest._

"_Nothing." Came the reply as Roy stood, picking up his backpack and shoving his books inside._

"_I see. This is why you can't pass. The only answer you have for everything is 'nothing'." Mr. Hughes commented, keen on getting the kid to stop fooling around, get in the game. Did the boy honestly want to stay a half a year more just for failing one subject? Hughes asked him that question when Roy gave no response._

"_Are you kidding me? All the kids told me your class was easy to pass," he mumbled, knowing full well that his report card for the first marking period told him an entirely different story._

"_It seems difficult for you. Your grade is even lower than the previous one and this Friday is the last day of the marking period," Hughes informed Roy, his voice calm and steady._

"_No way..not already?" Mustang inquired but he knew the words were true. Since it wasn't his strong subject (not that he had one) he just didn't bother to try harder. What was the point when he would just fail in the end anyway? "There's not something I can do?" He had walked all the way to the door by now and his hand was on the knob, waiting for an answer._

"_Not this late. Even if you miraculously pass the last marking period, there's nothing you can do to pass for the term." Mr. Hughes said, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the teen, who seemed to be struggling to think of a conclusion._

"_My parents..well, my step-father won't be happy if I fail." Roy mumbled as he looked back over his shoulder at the teacher. The late bell rang, making Mustang jump._

"_Well, I can't pass you based on your performance in class. And you never hand in any homework, either." How did Maes get so close to the door? What kind of cologne was that? A good one, for sure, it had to of lasted the whole day. The teacher didn't even smell like chalk._

"_Maybe you perform better in other ways..?" The question hung in the air, Roy didn't even notice his back was to the door now, the teacher close enough to give him the shivers._

"_W-what..what do you mean?" Mustang asked but he knew full well what was being implied._

"_Nothing," Hughes answered insufferably as he brought a hand up to stroke Roy's cheek, leaning closer when the teen didn't pull away. "There may be something you can do about those grades after all."_

_Too stunned to say anything, Roy let the teacher pull him out of the classroom by the arm. If anyone passed them in the hall the escuse would be that Roy was going to detention, which wouldn't be questioned because Mustang had a record of them. Not that many but enough to get his name memorized. Keeping his eyes on his feet, he only looked up when he was steered into the teachers' bathroom._

_Mustang gave a gasp as his teacher locked the door and proceeded to push him against it. It wasn't exactly a rough gesture but it startled him all the same. Roy couldn't see Maes but he could hear him and feel him against his body, through their clothes. Cool hands snaked their way under Mustang's t-shirt and he didn't stop them._

_'How are his hands so soft? Chalk dries out skin...' Mustang thought as his pants were being unfastened and unzipped by skilled, experienced hands. Those same hands pulled the jeans down and cupped his ass, squeezing firmly before they went into his boxers, stroking his hardening arousal. Roy could hear his teacher's breathing was already heavier and he knew that Maes was excited with anticipation. His boxers soon joined the jeans and he felt Maes push against him. It didn't surprise him to feel the bulge through Hughes' slacks, nor when the teacher pulled his own pants down._

_No words were exchanged, this was strictly business, so to say. Roy automatically spread his legs a little further and leaned forward against the door. Although he couldn't see behind him, he could swear his teacher gave a grin. Maes wrapped a hand around his throbbing cock and slowly stroked himself, emitting very low sounds as his sex responded, leaking a small amount of fluid that Maes rubbed thoroughly over his erection._

_Roy was almost impatient and almost snapped at Hughes to hurry up when he felt his entrance being prodded. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and bit his tongue as his ass was entered. Taking deep breaths, he relaxed himself and shut his eyes, willing the pain away. He gasped when he felt a hot mouth at his neck, sucking and kissing as he was thrust into again. The pain was ebbing as his muscles grew accustomed to Mr. Hughes' size._

_One of those skilled hands was idly stroking Roy's chest under his shirt while the other occupied itself with slowly jerking his dick. Roy could almost cry at how slow his teacher was going._

"_M-mr..Hughes.." Was all he got out before a hand covered his mouth._

"_Shh. It's Maes, Roy," he muttered, before a particularly hard thrust. Good thing his mouth was covered or else he would have given a loud response. The pace picked up fast after that, becoming rougher and harder which was just as Roy liked it. Each slam forward almost always hit that spot. With a muffled grunt, the teen came with his back arching against his teacher, whose breathing was fast and ragged. Mr. Hughes pulled out and away from Roy as he jerked himself to completion, the teen's cum on his hand driving him over the edge as well as he panted. Mustang was already cleaning himself and the door when Maes was able to think straight again._

_Sure it was awkward afterward. It was supposed to be a one time thing but..well..Roy was failing miserably and he'd do anything for extra credit._

_It was only the third time when they were 'studying' that Mustang's soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend, Bradley, caught them. It was exactly a week after the first time. Sure, the second marking period was already over but Roy knew damn well that he wouldn't be able to pass the third one without some extra..help._

_It had started off much like the previous Wednesday, although there were some changes. First of all, Mustang was actually attentive. It wasn't towards math like everyone thought but rather towards his teacher. He had a feeling that Mr. Hughes...no..Maes would want him to stay after school again. And he had no problem with that. He'd actually been dwelling on the only two times they'd been together._

"_Roy Mustang, please stay after class today. I would like to discuss Friday's test with you."_

_Not so unusual of a request. Of course, it was only a front so no one in class would be suspicious. Roy was going to wait until the late bell but Mr. Hughes had other plans. The little windows on the doors had already been covered by mathematic posters. As soon as the last student was gone, Maes closed and locked the door, making Roy a bit aprehensive._

"_What are you doing?" He asked the teacher, who just smirked in return._

"_What do you think?" Maes questioned, once more sitting behind his desk. "Now come here and let's talk about that test." The way he said it made Roy wonder if he was actually going to get lectured for his dismal grade as he walked to the front of the desk._

"_Strip for me, Mustang."_

_The request caught him by surprise. He'd only had to strip for one person. With a mental shrug, he decided to do it anyway. He started by letting his bookbag fall to the floor, kicking it aside. He kicked off his shoes, followed by his socks. The teacher's eyes, such an odd hue, much like the shining yellow of a feline, were watching him with a smile on his face. Blushing furiously under the gaze, he ignored it and next reached for the hem of his shirt, hesitating slightly. Maes had never seen him without his shirt. He lifted it off and threw it to the ground and he winced when Hughes' expression changed. The teacher had stood and walked around the desk faster than the shirt had fallen to the floor._

"_Who did this to you?" He asked, tracing the purple bruises on his student's abdomen._

"_No one..." Was the answer, although Roy really wanted to rat out his boyfriend. He knew the consequences would be dire if he snitched. The teacher seemed keen on asking more about it so Roy took matters into his own hands. While Hughes' mouth was open, for he was about to speak, Roy reached up and wrapped his arms around Maes' neck, bringing their lips together for their first kiss. It brought the desired effect of shutting the other up._

_The teacher's strong arms wrapped around the teen and he returned the kiss, his tongue tangling with the slightly inexperienced one. Sure, Mustang had a lot of sex but not much foreplay or making out. To him, it was mind-blowing. Maes pushed Mustang back against the desk without breaking the lip lock. He tried to be gentle for the sake of the kid but was finding it increasingly difficult. Those legs were wrapped around his waist, as if begging for it._

_The jeans were soon disposed and Maes had the courtesy of seeing the adolescent naked on his desk before him. It was even better than the fantasies, the dreams of him and Mustang. With shaking fingers, he made quick work of his pants, letting them fall around his ankles._

"_Stand. Turn around," came the orders in a husky voice laden with desire. Roy stood and did as he was told, his round arse so beautifully perfect. Maes' hands grabbed the pale skin with a squeeze. It seemed he loved to do that. The teacher leaned over him and placed one hand at his student's mouth, tapping his bottom lip._

"_Suck." He said. Unknowingly, Roy would say the same thing almost exactly a couple of months later to someone he would fall in love with. Though he doesn't know what love feels like and won't really know later on either._

_He parted his lips and sucked like they were lollipops, caressing the fingers with his tongue, making sure to spit them up good. When Maes took his hand back, Roy turned to look at him. There was a little bit of saliva in the corner of his mouth and the teacher wiped it away with his thumb, a smirk on his face._

"_Ready, my student?" He asked. He had said that last time and would receive the same answer._

"_Yes, teacher," Roy replied, a smirk on his face as he bent over the desk._

_A cool digit was pushed in slowly but it didn't hurt. Maes moved it in and out before adding a second, doing the scissor-motion that would stretch the boy. A third was added and when Mustang finally told him to hurry the fuck up (he rather liked it when Mustang cursed, only if he had done it only once before) and he hastened to comply._

"_As you wish," he whispered into Roy's ear, holding each ass cheek, watching as he impaled the boy with a quick drive forward, encasing himself almost to the hilt._

"_Mm, so damn tight.." he commented, which is what he had thought two times already, this time actually voicing it. Maes wondered if Roy had ever fucked another male, instead of being the one that got fucked. With a smirk at the thought, Hughes pulled back and plowed forward, slowly, deliberately. He knew where the kid's sweet spot was. A gasp came from the bent over teen and Maes hit the spot again, harder. Roy pushed his ass against Maes, silently asking for more who was more than happy to oblige. Again, he had to clamp his hand over Roy's mouth. The kid was just so goddamn vocal!_

_Wait...was that a knock on the door? No! Don't come in!_

_..._

_Too late._


	9. Flashbacks, Part II

**Ed and Roy, A Tale of Love**

**Flashbacks, Part II**

**A/N: yah, sorry for the cliffhanger! Had to leave it there. (chuckles)**

**Yeah, and whats up with the lack of reviews? My stats said 40 something people read the eighth chapter, yet only 2 reviews? Come on, it took a while to write people! And its only because of the reviews that I'm keeping this story going at all. So, thanks to **PhantomBoo**, **QuitexSoul**, **lost cause331**, and **The FullMegan Alchemist** for your consistency! Loved all your reviews!! I mean, I wasn't going to post this until I got more reviews but, lucky for you, it's already typed.**

**Warnings: Cursing and possible self-loathing. Thoughts (and acts?) of violence as well. Emo-ish? Angsty? I dunno, you be the judge. :)**

- - - - -

_Maes had frozen, leaving Mustang very uncomfortable as he looked toward the other door of the classroom. He had to crane his neck to see who was in the doorway and he wished the Mr. Hughes would move so he could put his clothes back on. There was his boyfriend, Bradley, or as he likes to be called, "The King". Vain prick. Brad was standing there, his hand still on the door knob and his face almost comical as he stood frozen in time. Frank Archer was right behind him but the King got the best of the view._

_The teacher seemed to come to his senses first, pulling out of Roy and hurriedly buckling his pants. Whatever hard-on he had had was gone now. He eyed the door almost as if he wanted to book but instead, he picked up Roy's clothes and handed them to him. Brad looked furiously at Mustang as he dressed and Maes ran a hand through his hair, unsure of what to do. Bradley took the iniciative._

"_This classroom was supposed to be empty," he stated, his voice as cold as ice. Archer was grinning for some odd reason and Roy had never dressed faster in his life. He gulped and he bowed his head submissively as he looked at the King. There was really nothing for either Hughes or Mustang to say. They had both been caught red-handed._

"_It's okay, Mr. Hughes, I won't blab my mouth. After all I've seen, almost nothing can surprise me," Bradley said, his tone still cold as he walked into the room and dropped his bookbag into an empty seat near the front of the room and sat down next to it, while Archer did likewise, his smirk smug._

"_If you want to continue to fuck my bitch, well go right ahead. He seemed to be enjoying it." The icy tone seemed to freeze the very air around them and Maes knew better than to talk back to the repeated senior. How could he reprimand him for using coarse language when he himself had been doing something far more shunned than vulgarity? Instead, it was Mustang who spoke up, his words much more bold than he felt._

"_I'm not a bitch," he almost yelled, his normally pale skin flushed red and his onyx eyes narrowed._

"_No? How many times have you begged me to fuck you?" He asked. For all the world, it was like no one else exsisted. Archer kept looking at the teacher with a look that seemed to ask and imply a variety of things at once. _

_Roy saw that face and thought to himself, 'When I snap, you'll be the first to go, you cowardly bastard.'_

"_You can go teacher. This is between me and your fucktoy." If Hughes was angry or shocked, he did a hell of a good job hiding it as he left the room. Once through the door, one could almost hear him running down the hall and away from the situation. No one would know that the teacher had sat in his car, feeling dirty and contaminated, which is nothing compared to how Roy felt._

"_Archer, you can explain to the club where I went. Don't tell the truth, not yet," he stood as he spoke and walked over to Roy, who visibly flinched when Bradley raised a hand, not to hit him, but only to touch his cheek. Brad scoffed and then smacked Roy hard across the face._

"_Fucking whore. Can't even trust you. What good are you?" Tears stung the back of Mustang's eyes but he would not cry. Not matter what Bradley threw at him, physically or emotionally. He tasted blood in his mouth and he cringed when the King grabbed the back of Roy's neck, practically dragging him from the room and out of the school._

- - - - -

Thinking back on it, Mustang wondered how the hell Maes forgot to lock the second door. How could he forget something as important as that? Roy sighed and felt like he fucked up big time. It was obvious what Brad wanted from Ed. He wanted him to take Roy's place but he wanted him _broken in_ first. With a start of surprise, Roy wiped away tears that were flowing from his eyes at the memory and he quickly bowed his head. He was in Hughes' class right now and he'd be damned if the teacher saw him cry. Sure, things were tense between him and Maes but Hughes had kept his word and passed him and would pass him again at the end of the term. It was awkward when Mr. Hughes finally got up the courage to apologize to Roy.

- - - - -

"_A word, Mustang?" The teacher had said almost timidly a couple of days later, holding the door open before said teen could leave. A short nod and the onyx eyed boy waited with his arms across his chest._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Look.." he began, running a hand through his hair. "I-i'm sorry..for the other day..I shouldn't..of asked it of you in the first place." He then looked down, unable to look at the bruise on his student's face. Or get the thought of those bruises on his chest and such a nice chest it was..._

_Roy's answer had been to shrug._

"_You didn't ask. So there's nothing to be sorry for." He was thinking of adding that he had actually enjoyed it but he would never, not after what Brad had put him through after they had been caught. Before Hughes could say another word, and all signs indicated he was going to continue, the teenager left, leaving a stony silence in his wake._

- - - - -

When the bell rang signalling the end of the period, Roy booked, being the first one out of the door and down the hall. Damn. Lunch. He'd have to face his 'little' pipsqueak now. What to do, how to tell him? He couldn't get himself out of this mess but maybe, just maybe, Edward could avoid getting in deeper. Not that Ed knew what was going on or anything but a foreboding gripped Mustang when he walked into the cafeteria, his heart plummeting through his stomach.

Anger flared behind his onyx eyes and he had to struggle to keep his face blank. Fucking Archer was talking to Edward. HIS Ed. Surpressing his urge to hit that slimy snake, he went and got food, deliberately not looking at them. Those golden eyes were glancing at him, Roy could feel them on the back of his head as if Ed's gaze were actual daggers.

Just what was that fuckbag saying? His anger melted at the thought and a he started to shake, but not in anger. Instead, that feeling he had earlier..what was Archer telling Edward?

Black eyes narrowed as he felt fury again, like he's almost never known before as he grabbed his tray maliciously and nearly stampeded to the table, causing the cafeteria lady to stare and shake her head. He slammed the tray down and immediately rounded on Frank.

"What the FUCK are you doing here?" He yelled, pointing a finger in that smirking face.

"Nothing. Just having a little..chat," came the sneering reply. "Go ahead, Ed. Tell Roy what you've just learned."

Ed shifted in his seat, looking slightly put-off yet still slightly mad. Mustang looked at Edward now, trying to quell some of his wrath but his eyes couldn't get the condescending leer of Archer's out of his mind. How much he wanted his fist to connect with those straight white teeth and knock them down his throat!

"Well, I received an e-mail of a picture..taken on Friday night," said the blond, a blush staining his pale cheeks as he fidgited with his hands. "Frank here..says that someone named Brad wants to meet with me.." Edward seemed shy to go on although his gold eyes still blazed with remnants of anger. "He wants to discuss..that picture..which I was told you know about." Here, his eyes were full of accusation as he glared at Roy.

"..What?.." Roy dared to say through clenched teeth. How dare that asshole! Mustang knew he should've told Edward sooner, should have called or something and told him about it before anyone else could. Now..he'd be lucky if Ed ever believed that he knew almost nothing about it. Not that that was the whole truth. He knew plenty.

Edward looked away and folded his arms across his chest, standing and pushing past both older teens.

"I have to go the bathroom.." He muttered, slipping away, hoping that both boys would be smart enough to know that he wanted nothing to do with either of them at the moment.

Roy watched as Edward walked away and cursed himself for staring at his ass. Now was NOT the time to be thinking of Ed like that.

"See? Isn't that ass nice?" Archer whispered in the zoned out Roy's ear about two minutes later, all too much sounding like the devil tempting Roy. "Come on, have your fun with him then let Bradley tame him," How did the slimeball get so close? "Then maybe Greed will want him too."

The sound of something breaking could be heard throughout the cafeteria and everyone stopped what they were doing, turning to watch. Already Mustang's fist was aching but he couldn't stop himself. His other fist decided it wanted a turn too and he felt a savage satisfaction as it connected with the no-longer grinning face. The second punch brought Archer down and Roy was on him in less than a second, not registering the hands trying to pull him off or the screams coming from the not-so-tough-anymore Frank.

"Keep him out of this!!" Mustang yelled through his fury.

He needed to feel each blow connect and even the blood coming from an obviously broken nose didn't stop him. The security guards were having a tough time getting the ebony haired male off of the sniveling coward and when they finally did pry him away, Frank Archer's face was nearly unrecognizable and there was blood everywhere.

Fists beating at the air as he was physically dragged away, Roy growled an animalistic snarl, hurting more than one guard as he still tried to break free and beat that weasel to within an inch of his life. One guard got punched in the face by the flailing fists and pinned Roy to the wall.

"That's enough, Mustang!" Yelled Envy, keeping a vice grip on the struggling teen's wrists. The guard Envy seemed to be the only one strong enough to subdue him and he dragged Roy out the door and away to the Dean's Office. He noted that Roy only calmed down and bowed his head quietly when they passed the door to the bathroom, where a short blond boy was looking on with doe eyes widened in shock.

_'Forgive me, Edward,'_ Mustang thought as he was steered away. _'Even if I don't deserve it.'_

- - - - -

**A/N: Yeah! Two more homoculi accounted for in the Alternate Universe! Kinda weird to imagine Envy without his skort but oh well. As for the slight mention of Greed, what's he got to do with it? Hmm. I wonder..? xD**

**Read and REVIEW, please. It really does help me update!**


	10. To Err is Human

**Ed and Roy, A Tale of Love**

**To Err is Human**

**A/N: Story gets a little deeper here but I'll try to make it a bit more fluffy and include some comic relief..Oh, and I've decided to become a BetaReader..not too sure how to do it but its basically proof-reading so that should be fairly easy.**

**Warnings: Vulgar language, extreme AU.**

- - - - -

Roy Mustang had fucked up and he had done it big time. He'd beaten up a minor. Curse his luck that he had turned eighteen a little over a year ago and Archer's birthday wasn't until May, next month. He gritted his teeth as he was led to the Dean's office, wrists being held by the adrogynous security guard Envy, whose grip felt like a noose around the neck of a man who'd just been hung. Angry tears at the situation tried to force themselves through but Mustang held them back. His step-father had told him tears were for wimps, pussies that snivel and whine at the littlest things. The bastard probably didn't even say that to his own sons. Roy knew there was a family that the man had left behind; an ex-wife and two sons whom he cared almost nothing for. What would the elder son say if he found that out..?

"Mr. Mustang, will you stop ignoring the matter at hand?" The dean's voice snapped, cutting through his musing. The dean obviousily thought he was being silent because he simply didn't care about what had happened. She'd been called ahead of time, a brief description of what had happened had been relayed to her via the head security guard, Alex Armstrong. Armstrong was the one who had literally carried the injured student out of the lunchroom.

"The dickface deserved it," he spat, digging deeper into the hole that was already an abyss. Mrs. Izumi Curtis glared at his answer before the look vanished with a sigh.

"Just what am I going to do with you, Mr. Mustang?" She asked exasperated. It was useless to call his parents. They were almost never in the country. That, and the fact that he didn't have a biological father, or so his mother claimed. That woman was a bit off..

"How the hell should I know?" Was the retort along with a shrug of the shoulders. He vaguely registered that his hands were throbbing. Well, his knuckles were.

"Enough, Roy," Envy warned, still holding onto him as if he was going to explode again.

"Let him go, Envy. Go see how the other student is doing." She commanded wearily, sinking into her chair behind her desk. Once the weird looking guard with nearly green hair was gone, she motioned for the student to sit, which he did with a scowl on his face.

"Care to explain how he 'deserved' it?" She asked. Always one for hearing people out, she wanted to hear the reason behind this assault.

"He was trying to put thoughts into my boyfriend's head and turn him against me," he answered sourly. Was Edward truly his boyfriend though? "And I know Ed was going to end up--" He stopped short and clapped a bloody hand over his mouth but it was too late.

"Ed, huh?" Izumi asked, quick to catch on. "Mind if we talk to him before Francis Archer is questioned?" Before Roy could reply, the shrill ringing of an the phone interrupted and Mrs. Curtis answered it.

"Curtis here. Yeah, he's here in my office...calmed down a bit, yeah, what about the other?..What? That bad?" With an expression of shock, she glanced at Roy who scowled back at her with defiance. The next words wiped the look off the student's face.

"Is he going to press charges?...I see. Yes, I'll talk with him." The phone was hung up with a sharp click. Mustang was pale in the face now and he felt the impeding consequences.

"Mrs. Curtis, can you please tell me about that call...?" He asked as polite as he could, hoping against the odds that it wouldn't be so bad yet every fiber of his being told him it would be dire. Izumi arched an eyebrow at the drastic change in attitude but said nothing of it.

"Francis Archer had to be taken to the hospital. His nose is broken and so is his jaw. His parents have every right to press charges against you and against the school for being unable to prevent it. Not only that, but the medical bills will most likely be costly." She stated gravely, shaking her head with a grim expression. Mustang suddenly found his throat and mouth very dry and he tried speak.

"He..His parents are dead. H-he's an emancipated minor. He's bragged ab-about it before." Not that that changes anything, he was still within his rights to hold Roy and the school responsible for the injuries. The dean sighed heavily and bowed her head over her desk, her left hand rubbing her temple as if a headache plagued her.

"Until further notice, you're suspended. A hearing will be arranged to see if you can stay at this school after what's happened." A look of worry crossed both of their faces. "You're lucky the principal isn't in. He'd have you expelled on the spot."

Roy had to surpress a shudder, thinking of the principal with the scarred face. Contrary to what Mrs. Curtis had said, he didn't feel very lucky at all.

- - - - -

All the students had had to leave the cafeteria so the janitorial staff could clean the blood off the floor. It couldn't have been on more than a few tiles but by the time the staff was done, everyone was swearing up and down that it was all over the tables and the walls too. Edward was in shock after seeing first Roy dragged away and then the other guy carried out by a huge man with crazy muscles. The craziest thing of all though was what Edward and the whole cafeteria had heard Roy shout at the top of his voice.

"_Leave him out of this!"_ Was what he had shouted, more than loud enough to drift out to the hallway where Edward was, leaning against the bathroom door as he tried to think of all the things Archer had told him just a few moments ago. In a daze, Edward went to his next class and absentmindedly tried to listen to the teacher's droning voice. A loud knock on the door disrupted the constant drone of the most boring teacher on Earth, Mr. Tucker, the History teacher.

"Enter." He called in his monotone. Winry came in with a slightly flustered look to her and she glanced over the faces in the class, blushing when she saw Edward.

"Mrs. Curtis needs to see Edward Elric," she said with a wry expression. She had been in the cafeteria too and had been interviewed by the dean. Winry had hardly any answers to give to Mrs. Izumi but the information she had had was enough for the dean to put two and two together. Winry had known only one Ed which was also known by Roy and Izumi had found out.

"Very well," Mr. Tucker looked at Edward and nodded, acknowledging that he may leave. Ed gathered up his things with deliberate slowness and followed Winry with aprehension. Once in the hallway, all Edward could focus on was his sneakers, his heart hammering so loud he thought that everyone could hear it.

"She's going to ask about what happened at lunch, about that Mustang guy and the kid who was hurt," Winry said after a moment of silence that didn't seem like it was going to be broken. Edward nodded mutely, unsure of what to say in return. He hadn't even been in the lunchroom at the time but that look on Roy's face before he saw Edward...

He had to refrain from shuddering at the look of pure rage on his love's face. He felt like his heart was shattering into pieces and he wanted nothing more than Roy to tell him that everything was a mistake, it wasn't him that beat that Frankie guy up. Friday night had been so perfect yet Roy looked almost ready to fall apart at the seams.

Winry whispered a soft good-bye when they stood outside the office door and sauntered off. He sighed and pushed the door open. There was Roy, his arms across his chest and his knuckles had what could only be dried blood on them. He swallowed uneasily and took a seat next to the black-haired male, seeking his eyes out but Mustang was determined not to look at him.

"Mr. Elric, do you know why you're here?" The dean asked in an almost motherly voice.

"..Vaguely." He answered. "I wasn't in the cafeteria.."

She smiled slightly at him and nodded. "Yes, I know. But may I ask what you're relationship with Mr. Roy Mustang is?" Her chin rested lightly on her hand as she surveyed the boys. She noticed the fleeting glance and the tension between the two students but said nothing of it.

"He's.." he paused, hesitating. What was their relationship, really? "..He's my boyfriend," was the reply and Mustang didn't even try to hide the sigh of relief but Ed's pale face was tinged with pink.

"I see.." A uneasy silence fell and Roy, without looking, grabbed Edward's hand. The blond was pleasantly surprised by the gesture but his little spark of happiness faded when he felt that hand shaking. Mustang's face gave away nothing but that nervous shaking was unnerving.

_'What's the matter, Roy? Why won't you tell me anything? Let me help you..'_ he thought, his golden eyes worried.

"Well, Mr. Elric, what was it exactly that Francis Archer told you?" Izumi asked, breaking the silence. She thought it endearing to see that someone was there for the older teen but the truth needed to come out. Ed's face flamed red and he cleared his throat, choosing his words carefully.

"Well..he said that Roy was..was being untruthful..that he took some..picture..without me knowing." He looked at his feet, Mustang's bloody hand squeezing his and still shaking. "And..an ex of my boyfriend's wanted to meet me, see if I was.._suitable_..for him." Ed tried to wet his suddenly dry mouth but couldn't. He could almost feel the waves of anger coming off of Roy, much like one feels the heat from a raging fire.

Mrs. Curtis seemed to be thinking and when Edward looked at her, she knew he didn't want to say anything more.

"Did Mr. Archer say this ex-boyfriend's name..?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow in question. Ed nodded and Izumi felt like she was finally getting somewhere. Roy was silently begging for Edward to lie, to say no, but it was too late. If Brad found out..Roy didn't want to think about it.

"What was the name? Do you remember, Edward?" She asked kindly, although to Roy it was like she was Medusa, cunning Perseus into her lair with glorious words only to turn him into stone. But Perseus had slain the Gorgon and Edward seemed to be like all the other victims that had been petrified. He opened his mouth and whispered the one name that Roy despised above all others at the moment.

"Bradley." He murmured, Roy's hand squeezing his tightly in a warning that Edward mistook for encouragement. "His name is Bradley."

- - - - -

**A/N: Ehh, this chapter isn't quite as long as I would've liked but I feel like it's coming together nicely. Not much fluff or comedy like I had hoped but I promise I'll make up for it! :D**

**..I hope so anyway. As always, R&R. And I don't mean Rest and Relax!**


	11. To Err is Human, Part II

**Ed and Roy, A Tale of Love  
To Err is Human, Part II**

**A/N: Hey all! Feel free to throw shoes, sticks and chairs because I know it's been a while since I've updated. Life is a bit busier than usual..I'm in college! And I now have Microsoft Word so I can format better and such. So..With almost no further ado, here's a summary and then away we go!**

**Summary****: Roy's snapped and beat up 'the King's' crony, not to mention that Ed also told the dean about what Brad had told him at lunch and now the school officials might be able to do something about him. On the other hand, Brad's got people and he wants to get back at Roy, the best way he could think of is finally claiming what he wants, namely, Edward. EXTRA – Mustang's step father finally makes an appearance and what about that dance that was supposed to be Friday?**

**Warnings****: Language, Adult situations, non-consensual sour lemony stuff and nudity..? No kiddies allowed on this rollercoaster ride!**

* * *

Brad couldn't believe the balls on Mustang. Now his right hand menace was hospitalized and his jaw had to be wired shut so it could heal properly. Looks like a diet of liquids was in Frank's future. 'The King' clenched his fists in anger, more annoyed at the fact that because he was in the hospital now, his meeting with Greed had to be postponed and he wasn't someone one rescheduled on. It was nothing that Brad couldn't handle but just the thought of the cult leader in a bad mood made the repeated senior shiver with a sense of foreboding. Just then, the phone rang.

"Well speak of the devil.." Brad thought to himself as he answered to the party animal, club owner and bad news all rolled into one.

* * *

"_Roy..ah..cut it out..no.." Ed was protesting but with such feeble strength that Mustang had no trouble cornering the blond. Hands firmly placed themselves on Roy's shoulders and pushed faintly. "We're in school and you're supposed to be—Ah!" He was cut off as the dark haired male's hands snuck their way down to grope the Elric's ass. "M-mustang! You're s-supposed to be in..suspension.." the younger male's voice trailed off the closer he got to succumbing to Roy's advances._

_The whole lunch room was staring at the scene but no one seemed inclined to stop it._

"_Let's get out of here, Edward..."_

The blond woke up with a start, looking around wildly. He was shaking badly and that was only because he was aware of something quite hard in his pants. Panting, Ed glanced around and saw that he was in the school cafeteria but obviously Roy was still in suspension. It was a wonder he didn't get expelled.

'_Shit…I have to take care of this…'_ He thought to himself since there was a good half hour left to the lunch period. Edward stood with care and let out a sigh as he all but ran out of the lunchroom and slammed the door against the wall as he rushed into an unoccupied stall and likewise closed it with a bang. _'….Do I really want to do this in here..?'_ He thought to himself, knowing full well that he could get caught in here. The blond thought back to his dream and knew the answer to his question.

"….Dammit, Roy!" He exclaimed in a whisper as he undid his pants to pull them down and sat on the toilet, his erection finally free from its confines. Edward knew he had to make this quick, he was in school for Pete's sake! The blond started off slow, his hand stroking over the hard flesh with a growing pace. His lip was being bitten as he tried to stifle his sounds but then he paused, hearing someone come in and the door slammed shut. Ed didn't want to stop what he was doing but he sat there, frozen to the spot as the footsteps came closer to his stall.

"Ooooh, Mister Elriiiic," called an unfamiliar voice from just the other side of the door. "I saw you leave the lunchroom rather quickly. Care to tell me what that's all about?" The unwanted voice continued. That voice was enough to make Edward tuck in his hard on and pull up his pants, hoping that the guy would leave soon so he could escape the bathroom. "Hurry up in there and come out."

"Who the hell are you?" Ed asked, more shocked than nasty. He'd just been trying to get himself off so being interrupted was not something that he had been looking forward to.

"Hehe…Maybe you've heard of me? They call me 'The King' though to friends, I'm just Brad." The man called back in a condescending tone of voice. Realization coursed through the blond and he let out a silent gasp before his eyes narrowed.

"I had nothing do with that Archer kid getting beat up so go away!" Edward yelled back, clenching his fists but not unlocking the door. "And leave Mustang alone, I don't care who you are!"

Brad merely chuckled, leaning his palms on the stall door and the blond could make out the senior's eye as he peeked through the side of the stall. "You think I still want Mustang? For a while now my sight's been set on you…I even told Roy to take your virginity. And if he didn't do it, I was going to do it myself or tell the whole school that Mustang had one of his teacher's fuck him." Brad all but sneered as he spoke, telling the secret that the guy Ed loved was trying to keep quiet.

"Shut up! Just shut the hell-Ahh!" Ed exclaimed, getting cut off as suddenly there was the loud sound of Brad's foot connecting to the door and it slammed open, making the shorter male back up hastily, only to be cornered in the stall. He half thought of slipping under it and escaping that way but it would make no never mind. Brad would most likely just grab him by the collar and lift him to his feet. As it were, Brad was just standing in front of Edward as if he was waiting to see what the younger male's first move would be. It was a few seconds of angry silence before Ed decided that he'd try and run past the bigger guy but as soon as his eyes darted past Brad, said teen moved first and crossed the couple of feet with one step, his hands wrapping around Edward's wrists as Ed swung at the oncoming male.

"Dammit! You're a liar, Roy would never do that! He likes me!" He shouted, pushing and pulling at Brad, trying to disengage the hands that were like a vice grip.

"Ha! Yeah, right. He just likes your ass. You were nothing but a fuck to him," Brad snarled back. Ed felt tears coming to his eyes but he didn't want to cry in front of this douche bag. "What, don't believe me?" He asked, leaning closer to the still struggling Edward, placing a leg between his legs with two intentions. One, to hold him there so he didn't try to kick and two, to feel that hard spot that was softening in Ed's crotch.

"Let go of me, bastard! Wait until the dean hears about this!" Edward yelled, hoping that someone would come into the bathroom and save him. For one, blessed second Ed felt the hands that were holding him let go of his wrists yet before he had much of a chance to do anything, a fist struck him across the face and he blacked out, not because of the punch but because his head had hit the wall when he was hit. The last thing that the blond remembered was the pain that spread from his jaw.

* * *

Roy's dark eyes glanced up at the clock, wondering when they would let him out of suspension. It was already Wednesday and so far there hadn't been any reciprocation from anyone but that didn't mean that he didn't worry. The classroom where the suspended students had to go was all the way in the part of school that was right next to all the offices for the guidance counselors and other school officials. The principal was presiding over the class and he was giving a strict lecture of fighting in school and why it was a bad thing.

"Get back to your essay, Mr. Mustang," the principal spoke in a voice that was low yet not too deep but that wasn't the scary part about it. It was the man's face. He had an x-shaped scar over the center of his forehead and was usually very strict with punishments.

"Yes sir!" Roy called out, immediately ducking his head and leaning over his paper. He was supposed to be taking notes on the lecture and then he had to write about why it was wrong to fight in school, who it hurt and how to control oneself in certain situations. It was very dull work and the black haired student wished he could be anywhere else but here. He glanced at the clock again only he made sure the principal wasn't looking and that was when he noticed his stepfather walk past the classroom that he was in and his heart nearly stopped, dreading the trouble he was in, especially because his mother followed and it was obvious they were heading to the principal's office.

* * *

"…nn…mhh.." Who was making that sound? It was strange. They were grunts and heavy breaths as well as what sounded like gasps. Ed's eyes snapped open and he looked up to see Brad over him.

_I'm making that noise? Why is my brain so fuzzy..?_ He asked himself and then let out a loud moan as he felt something inside him. _Whaat?_ Suddenly, everything clicked and he realized what was happening all in one horrendous rush. Ed's lower body was naked and his shirt was pushed up to the middle of his chest. Brad's hands were holding his thighs open and the older male was also half naked. His thick erection was inside Edward's tight entrance, thrusting hard and the funny thing was that it didn't hurt at all.

"mhh…Mmnnghh..." His mouth was gagged and his hands were cuffed over his head. It seemed like they were in someone's bedroom but Ed's eyes didn't stay open long enough for him to notice because he squeezed his eyes shut, wanting to block out the sight of Brad's cock sliding in and out of him, especially because his body loved the feeling.

"You're awake?" Brad asked with an evil grin as he stopped for a moment then, buried deep within the younger male. "If you're wondering what I'm doing, it should be obvious but I'll tell you anyway," he stated as he licked up the side of Ed's neck, giving it a sharp bite that made Edward gasp. "I'm raping you," Brad continued, his lips making their way to the blond's ear. "Mustang won't want you after I'm through with you," he said as he began to move again, his thrusts forceful as he slammed into Ed over and over. Ed's body was very hot as he shook from such hard penetration. The Elric felt tears streaming down his face and he turned it to the side, pulling at the cuffs that bound him to the headboard.

"While you were unconscious, I slipped you an aphrodisiac…Won't Roy love the fact that you came while I was fucking you?" Why was Brad saying all this? Shame spread through Edward's body and he wanted to crawl away but he couldn't. No one was here to save him. Brad pushed the smaller male's thighs open even more and pulled his ass to meet with every drive forward of his throbbing arousal. Ed's hand clenched as pleasure raced through him from that one and he couldn't stop a moan from escaping.

"Hey, Edward…say 'Hi' to the camera…" Brad said as he bit the younger male's ear. Ed shook his head at those words, hoping that it wasn't true. He didn't see any camera anyway. Then another voice spoke.

"Aw, come on Brad why'd you have to go and tell him I was here for?" This voice sounded cold, even colder than Brad's was.

"Come over here, Greed so you can get a better view," Bradley said with a smirk as the man called Greed stepped into Ed's line of vision, holding a camcorder which was filming as the repeated senior drove himself into Edward again, making him cry out again. "Yes, you feel good don't you? What about if I do this?" He asked in a malicious voice, wrapping his hand around Edward's own erection, which had been standing at attention and leaking transparent fluid down the length of his hard shaft. Ed's body arched off the bed at that and nearly had him panting. A skilled thumb rubbed the head of the blond's leaking hard on and Ed's passage tightened considerably, making Brad let out a groan of his own. "Damn, you know how sexy you are, kid? Sucking me in like that," he said, letting out a chuckle as he quickened the pace of his thrusts, his hand speeding up as he jerked Edward off.

_No, I can't…Roy...please…I'm sorry…_

"Mhhhh..nnnmm..nn.." Ed couldn't take the heat that was coursing through him; his body shook as the muscles in his asshole began to tighten. Brad smirked as he continued his assault on Ed's body, delving deep and stroking hard until Edward's entire body stiffened and his cum spurted out, landing on his own face, shirt and chest from the force of his orgasm, thanks to the drug.

Breathing was difficult as he panted through his nose, the gag preventing him from using his mouth to gasp for air. Still, his body was satisfied as he felt hazy in the afterglow of orgasm but that didn't mean that Edward liked it, not in the least. He still wanted to get away, still wanted only Mustang to see him without clothes and panting.

"Hurry up with it Brad and let me have a go," Greed's voice drifted over as he recorded everything with a smirk on his face. Ed's golden eyes widened at that sound, he hadn't even seen the other male's face. Suddenly, Brad gripped Edward's chin and tilted it up. "Look at me, blondie," he ordered, dark eyes so unlike Mustang's staring at Ed lustfully. It wasn't too much longer before the male released his load inside of the shorter teen, making Ed's face flush from embarrassment. Brad pulled out as his erection softened and he grinned at the younger male's flushed face and sweaty body.

"You were good, kid," the repeated senior said as he pulled on boxers and pants, walking over to Greed and taking the camera from him. He rewound it a bit and watched some of it. "Nah, the angle's crappy…Ohhh, nevermind, that's a better one."

_I'll kill them…I swear, I'm going to kill them. Mustang…Roy… Where are you... ?  
_

Inside and out, Edward was weeping and wondering if he could ever forgive Mustang if all of this was his fault. Roy had done him that time only so Brad wouldn't tell about some teacher that slept with students to everyone. Ed could understand why Roy wanted to save face but what did he have to do with it? Ed's mind was furiously thinking so he didn't have to watch as Greed stripped off his clothes and ordered Brad to take off the rest of Edward's. It seemed like the man called Greed didn't like Ed zoning out. The cuffs were taken off and the gag removed, only because Brad had to turn Edward over onto his stomach like he'd been ordered. Blond strands fell around Ed's sweaty face and Greed rubbed his own erection against Edward's ass cheeks.

"You're gonna hate me before the day's over, Edward," Greed stated, smirking as he violently thrust inside.

* * *

Alphonse Elric was in the same school as his brother but that didn't mean that they saw each other. The younger Elric didn't mind his studies so much and he was just at good with grades as his older sibling. He was scribbling in his notebook and sighed lightly, wondering how many times Ed was going to forget the Alchemist's Club which was starting to gain a little popularity in the school thus far. Al bit the end of his pen as he zoned out for a moment, wondering what name they should call Ed when he finally did join. His hazel eyes darted to the time and then he let out a quiet sigh. The school day was almost over, thankfully. This day felt like it had lasted months instead of just six hours. Al stood up with his books and everything as the bell rang and he darted out of class. As he headed off down the hall, he noticed a certain blond haired male that was supposed to be away on vacation in Hawaii instead of here, in the school.

Hearing hurried footsteps behind him, Hoenhiem turned around to see his son, Alphonse walking up to him. He wanted to hide his new wife from Al but he knew that the younger one would take it better than Ed.

"Father? What are you doing here? Is Ed in trouble or something?" Al asked, tilting his head to the side.

"No, no, it's nothing like that. We were getting ready to leave for a trip when the school called us. It seems like my wife's son has gotten into trouble for fighting. Don't you worry about it, Alphonse, go on to class," Hoenhiem said, giving his son a quick hug before walking off without another word and Al, being the good boy that he was, sighed and went on to class although he couldn't pay attention for the rest of the day.

**

* * *

A/N: I saved this for last because of how long I made you guys wait so I didn't want to talk your eyes off at the beginning of the chapter. Anyway, I want to thank **QuitexSoul**, **PhantomBoo**, **lost cause331**, **The FullMegan Alchemist**, and **ed'sgirl10310** for leaving the most reviews out of everyone. You're names are the ones that I noticed more than once so I think, in due time, I will dedicate fictions to you, my fans. LOVE YOU ALL!**


	12. Out of the Fire and Into the Frying Pan

**Ed and Roy, A Tale of Love  
Out of the Fire and Into the Frying Pan**

**Summary:**** Edward's dream relationship hasn't quite turned out the way that he'd imagined; Roy risks his ex's anger thanks to the fact that Mustang lost his temper and, to top it off, broke the jaw of Bradley's sidekick and right hand weasel, Frank Archer. Now Ed's had something horrible happen to him at the hands of Roy's ex; the dean delves deeper to get to the root of the problem. Now Brad's name is mentioned, will 'the King' (as Bradley likes to be called) find out about this? Especially if he gets called to the dean's office to be likewise interrogated? Will it be even worse for Ed and can he escape the situation before it gets violent? But…Let's remember something…Who was this Greed that was mentioned..? And how does this all interconnect? [Not too good of a summary actually..]  
**

**Warnings:**** Angst I believe and lots of it.**

**A/N: Okay my fans, I have been away for a lot longer than I had planned. It's just that now my life's busy; I'm actually doing something with my life! –ahem- I mean that I now go to college. **** Yup. Still, that's no excuse but I'll try to throw in a twist in this chapter to help keep my devoted, patient as hell, fans.**

* * *

Pain. Supposedly it was the one thing that let one know that there was life still left inside a body. It was the only thing that someone could feel, right? It sure seemed that way this calm, clear evening. Of course, being asleep and safe in the comfort of his own home, Roy didn't know anything about pain, except the dull ache that still resides in his knuckles. Breaking a jaw wasn't easy work for anyone, let alone a hand without a weapon. Mustang tossed and turned, a signal that he was waking up and before too long, dark optics squinted open. At first, the male didn't seem to want to move but eventually, he stretched himself and forced himself to stand. With a yawn, he scratched at the stubble that was actually growing over his chin and he wondered vaguely if he should shave. He was just trudging to the bathroom when something shocking happened; Roy realized that he was being stared at by a familiar pair of golden eyes even in this dim light that came in from a streetlamp outside.

"Hoenhiem? What are you doing here? It's twelve in the morning," Mustang demanded to know, his voice rather unintimidating since it sounded like he just woke up.

"That's a stupid question, don't you think?" His stepfather answered, waltzing into his step-son's room like he owned the place and crossed to the bed, sitting on it. In a fatherly manner, he patted the spot next to him. "Come sit so we can talk." He requested reasonably and not unkindly.

"Why should I? There's nothing to talk about. That bastard deserved what he got," Roy said, turning his back on the elder male and leaving the room, only pausing in the doorway to have the last word. "It's none of your business, anyway." With that, the dark haired male almost made it to his bathroom when Hoenhiem's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"One million dollars, Roy. That's the amount they're suiting us _and_ the city for," he stated in a firm, dead serious tone. His gaze was unwavering as Mustang turned to look at the man who called him his own son and the younger male had to look away, knowing he was wrong. "Our lawyers say that if you have a good enough reason, the jury with sympathize. However, there is no trial date yet and you have to appear in court this Thursday, tomorrow, to decide if they should hold you in prison until the trial or not. There was a hearing already, which you've missed. Things aren't looking too good at the moment." As Hoenhiem got to the end of what he had to say, he stood up and crossed to the bedroom door, putting his hands on Mustang's shoulders.

"You may not want to tell me everything but for your sake, I hope you take this seriously," Hoenheim stated sternly. "Your mother and I will be staying for a while, too." he added. It seemed like that was the last thing the elder man wanted to say and now he went into the Master bedroom, gathering things that he would need to get back to work while Roy was left with a feeling of awe, not knowing what to do or say. For some reason, right now the only thing on his mind was his stepfather's oldest son and Mustang felt a twinge on the left side of his chest strong enough to put a hand over. What should he do..?

* * *

Roy had gone back to bed and slept fitfully until he heard a cell phone starting to ring. He rushed out of bed and was about to go right into his mother's bedroom when he had a better idea, lingering by the door instead and listening intently. He heard his mother murmur something and knew she had probably been woken up by the sound when Hoenhiem's voice began to talk. Roy knew that he was talking on the phone and not to his mother when the tune cut off. He quickly glanced at the clock. It was getting on six in the morning.

"Hello? Whoa, Trish, calm down, calm down. Okay now tell me more slowly...WHAT? When's the last time you've seen him? YESTERDAY MORNING? Hang on, I'll be right there, Trish. No, don't come-tsk fine." The sound of the phone snapping shut made Mustang jump away from the door just in time as it slammed open and his stepdad was hustling to get his shirt buttoned and his hair combed, even hopping on one foot in order to put his socks and shoes on.

"Roy! Bring the car around and for god's sake, hurry up with it! My son's missing!" He ordered, tossing the keys to a stunned Roy, who was wondering if he had heard correctly. He didn't pause to ponder for long as he jumped to follow what the other male had told him to do and he was out the door, still in his pajama's as he ran to the garage and got in the car. Mustang started the ignition and put it in reverse, barely letting the garage door rise before he put the pedal to the metal and backed out that driveway like his life depended on it, pulling up in front of the house. Hoenhiem was already outside but he didn't make straight for the driver's seat like Roy was sure he was going to do. Instead, he headed for the trunk. "Mustang! Get over here!" The tall blond male shouted, Roy's mother watching in horror from the doorway.

"The lock's been tampered with." Hoenhiem explained as the teen joined him at the trunk of the car. Both men looked at each other in horror as there was suddenly a loud thud, followed by muffled shouts. "Go into the garage and get the crowbar," he ordered yet again and Roy was quick to follow that order, even running toward where the tools were and back to the trunk. His chest heaved up and down and his heart was thudding so loud that he could hardly hear anything. Hoenhiem took the metal tool from the younger male and placed one end under the edge of the trunk, giving it an almost vicious push down, opening the hood easily.

"Edward!" Both Hoenhiem and Roy shouted at the same time but Mustang was the first to move, hurriedly reaching into the trunk and pulling the boy out, holding him tightly in his arms. "Edward, oh my god! Can you hear me? Ed!" Roy was shouting, frantic at the state in which the blond was.

* * *

"R-roy.." the boy muttered, reaching a hand up to try and touch the other's face. Edward could hardly comprehend what was going on. The last thing he remembered was that Greed had taken a lot longer than Brad had. He was sore all over and he'd been drugged with something from a needle. The only thing that he knew right now was that he'd woken up in a dark, cramped space and had heard the voices of two people he'd recognized. His bastard of a father's and his boyfriend's. Or at least, he had thought Roy was his boyfriend. Tears were streaming down his face from the unbelievable pain that was going through his abused body but he was glad to be in Mustang's arms. He looked up at Roy and smiled in a way that was mirthless before his eyes shut and he blacked out, unable to feel as the dark void of his mind rested and his body didn't have to feel.

* * *

"Get in the car! We're going to the hospital," Hoenhiem called to his stepson, opening the back passenger side door for the younger male, trying not to look at the horrible state in which his son was. First off, Ed was completely naked, no underwear even yet thick ropes were around both wrists and ankles, a gag in his mouth. He looked dirty, like he'd been allowed to roll in mud or some other filthy substance. A big shocker though was Edward's hair, which has tangles all through it. Part of Ed's lips were cracked and there was more than one bruise on that beautiful face of his. His body fared no better. Roy looked Ed over on the way to Victory Memorial, a hospital that was close to them,and saw that his boyfriend had been raped violently, judging by the blood that covered his inner thighs. By now, Mustang had silent tears falling from his onyx eyes and wondered when Bradley had done this. It had to be him, no one else would think of doing something so horrible and perverse to someone so clean and innocent. Anger welled up in Roy like he'd never known before and he knew right then that nothing else was going to happen to his Ed. He would end up getting vengeance even if he ended up killing Bradley, screw the law that forbade it.

"Edward? Ed, can you hear me? I'll find those bastards. Every last one of them and they'll pay. Ed? Don't worry okay, I'll get them for you." Roy whispered, brushing the other male's hair out of his bruised face, leaning forward to kiss the younger male's forehead. "It'll be okay, I promise. Ed?" He called gently, not even noticing how fast his stepfather was going.

* * *

"Has he found the boy yet?" Greed asked of Brad, who nodded immediately in response.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, good. Was his reaction like you predicted it'd be?" The fanged man asked, sneering as he waited for an affirmative.

"Oh no, it was waaaay better that I thought it'd be. He was even _crying_." Brad answered, a grin matching Greed's beginning to cross his face.

"Hm this is good news...Why don't you uh..stop by the hospital and give the family a scare when the blond is recovered and awake?" Greed added with a wider, even sicker smile.

"Yes, I will. Thank you...Father." Brad answered with a look on his face that was either pure happiness or just plain evil.

* * *

Trisha and Alphonse got to the hospital not five minutes after Hoenhiem and Roy. Mustang's mother hadn't come with them because she felt it wasn't her problem and if she had her way, Roy wouldn't have gone too. That woman didn't know how involved Roy was but Hoenhiem was beginning to know the truth. As soon as the doctors had wheeled Edward away on a stretched, the blond man had grabbed his stepson by the arm and dragged him into the waiting room, shoving him against the wall and pinning him there by the shoulders.

"What's happened to my son because of you?" he demanded to know, his face contorted in anger and Roy grabbed the taller man's wrists, trying to pry them loose. When that didn't work, he kicked him in the knee with all his might. Hoenhiem let out a howl of pain and Mustang took the opportunity to duck out of his hold and he ran from the hospital, passed the wide eyes of Trisha and Alphonse as they came in. Roy's brow was furrowed in a deep scowl as he continued to run until he got to Hoenhiem's car. He got inside since he still had the keys and took off like the proverbial bat out of hell.

"Who was that?" Trish asked and her ex husband let out a growl about to answer but to her it didn't really matter. She interrupted him as she spoke again. "How is he? What happened to MY son?" she demanded, hitting Hoenhiem in the chest and then she broke down crying, all the worry from the past sixteen hours making her sob with grief. Al's eyes were wide as he looked to his father and he sighed, hugging the only true love of his life as well as his second born.

"I truly don't know," he stated, agony written all over his face with the way his forehead wrinkled and his lips were turned downward. "He's in bad shape. Looks like someone roughed him over real bad," the blond man said grimly, sitting down with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair, not sure what to do now. All they could do was wait and pray that Edward would pull through and come back to reality.

* * *

_Where am I..? A...a hospital?_ Edward asked himself, opening his eyes only to shut them again, the light feeling harsh to his pupils. He couldn't move his neck and after a confused moment he realized that his neck was in a brace and there were strange men standing over him with masks.

"No! Stop! Please let me go!" he began to scream, thrashing against the straps that held him into the stretcher. The doctor's face blanched when he heard this and he put his arms over Edward's chest to hold him down.

"Nurse! Get a sedative, quick!" he ordered and the nurse hurried to do it, pushing the needle into the IV line and squeezing the plunger.

"No! No..get off...please.." Ed begged as his eyes began to close again and his heart rate returned to normal and he fell back into that blessed, quiet darkness.

* * *

A half hour went by in which all of Edward's wounds were taken care of. There had been several deep cuts on the inside of his thighs and there was internal bleeding in the rectum but the doctor was able to stop the bleeding before there was more harm done. Edward would need to stay in the hospital until he was strong enough to maintain consciousness and have strength to walk. Hoenhiem spoke to the doctor in private in which he was told that Edward had been raped and the fluid inside him had been sent to a DNA lab to be tested. The doctor's tone was almost unfeeling but it cracked toward the end and he put a hand consoling on the father's shoulder.

"We've already called the authorities and the police will be here when your son is awake. Right now, you can visit him though he's sedated. He had an outburst from the trauma and we gave him a mild sedative to calm him," the doctor squeezed Hoenhiem's shoulder in comfort. "Would you like to tell your wife or would you rather I do it?" the doctor asked politely, knowing how hard it could be to tell someone something like this.

"I'll do it," Hoenhiem stated, not even bothering to correcting the medical professional about Trish being his wife. Right now, they would have to get through this together and it concerned them both but God help Roy Mustang if Hoenhiem saw his face around here again.

* * *

Roy hadn't gone home, instead he had gone to Frank's house, knowing full well that Archer would still be in the hospital. He picked the lock and then went through everything, looking for something specific. He found the video camera that had recorded him and Ed on Friday but the tape was long gone. He threw the camcorder as hard as he could against the concrete outside and then stomped on it. He went back into the house and raided Frank's room, finding two guns and knife inside. He tucked each pistol into his waistband before sliding the knife into his shoe. Mustang was about to leave to go shoot Brad, Greed, Archer and anyone who stood in his way when a sense of reality struck him. If he went and murdered all of them, then he would never be with Edward and he'd have to spend his life rotting away in prison somewhere. That wasn't going to fly. Maybe he should think about this rationally.

The dark haired male glanced at his knuckles and he was reminded of what acting rashly had gotten him.

"I think I have an idea..." he muttered to the empty room. Roy went outside and looked right then left, making sure no one was following before he got back into the car and drove off to the police precinct.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if there's some inconsistencies. I'll probably edit this whole story later on when it's finished. There's a few minor typos that are just bugging me and I want to merge some chapters..**

**Special thanks to: **PhantomBoo **and** Zenna Jahan Skyfyre**, for sticking by me from the beginning. Also, thanks to my fans, new and old alike.**


	13. God Save the King

**Ed and Roy: A Tale of Love  
God Save the King  
**

**A/N: First off, allow me to say that I shall try to wrap up this story. I'm not sure if some of you realize but it's been taking, what?, at least FOUR years to write all of this. I daresay times were easier when I was in high school and writing all the time as opposed to now -sigh- Anyway, I want to THANK ALL of you for sticking by me! I have more stories to come out and for sure they'll be shorter than this one but I'll lose none of my spice :] I think oneshots/twoshots make people happier and they are a helluva lot easier for me to write.**** BTW, I decided to give Brad a last name and I recently remembered Hoenhiem's first name xD Sooo yeah.  
**

**Summary:**** Edward's dream relationship hasn't quite turned out the way that he'd imagined; battered and broken, lying in the hospital, what's to come of our poor Ed? Just how will the Elric's feel? Not only that but what's Mustang's plan in all this and how will Bradley take it when the heat gets turned way up? Will justice prevail for our pair of wounded heroes? Let's find out then!  
**

**Warnings:**** Um…Cursing, ****vulgar language, ****possible violence, anger management issues, maybe angst…Mood swings? Not really too sure there….**

* * *

Bradley pushed open the door to the hospital and pulled up a chair to sit beside his best friend who was still in the hospital. The 'King' had heard somewhere that 'sandbox love never dies' and although he had never truly loved anyone, the senior was gazing at Archer like he was scared that the guy was going to disappear. He grasped the other man's hand and was rubbing small circles along Frank's somehow smooth palms.

"What the hell, man," Archer was able to say though he winced as he spoke and he only moved his lips, since his jaw was all but sealed shut. "I'm not some woman. Just tell me if you took care of that punk ass bitch," Frank asked, turning to give Bradley a look that would have turned anyone to stone.

"Oh it's taken care of all right," Brad stated proudly, puffing out his chest as he laughed. He smacked his knee a couple of times in his enthusiasm and nearly had to wipe tears of joy from his eyes. "We've got it all on video. I've got a couple of our people to copy the original so we can send it out to Mustang's step daddy." He paused here to see what Frank's reaction would be and when all he got was an arched brow, he continued. "Of course, our faces aren't visible and the sound will be adjusted so our voices will be different."

"Did you have fun with him, Brad?" Archer asked, turning both of black and blued eyes away as his voice dropped a bit.

"Look, it was necessary! If Roy hadn't been spreading his legs for anyone to screw him, none of this would've happened!" the King ended up on his feet and he was shouting. He let out a huff of air and then rubbed his forehead. "Either way, once that vid gets out, I'm sure _Van Hoenhiem_ will go after Mustang, since he knows the crowd that that boy used to run with." Brad said, nodding his head as if he didn't fully believe his own words.

"I hope you're right. Let's just hope that you thought this out enough. Greed can't get you out of everything." Archer said in a tired tone, turning to look away from the other man. "Now get the fuck out, I'm going to sleep." He ordered and Bradley, not one to ever take an order, bit back his retort and stood up to leave with a scowl on his face.

* * *

_What's better? Pain... or death? It would have to be death, as strange as that sounds. Death was quieter, more peaceful. Calm. Quiet. All there is with pain is the soreness all over, the pounding of the head that felt like the brain was trying to escape from the skull. Breathing was hard and even the slightest movement would spread a spark of discomfort, of aching. But Death.. ah there was no noise, no dissatisfaction. No waves of pain so intense that it spread to the very tips of fingers and toes. This was pain at it's worst, the Achilles heal that once broken, very rarely ever healed. It wasn't pain of the body, oh no. It was the heart that was cut, uprooted. The soul itself takes a blow and begins to crumble unto itself._

_Death was certainly more peaceful...  
_

_

* * *

_"Edward? Sweetie, can you hear me? It's Mom," Trisha spoke softly, caressing her first born son's forehead and gently pushing back several stray strands of golden hair. Her dark eyes roamed her sons face and before she could stop them, the tears brimmed in her eyes and then spilled down her cheeks. Van put his arms around her then and made her turn to face him.

"I swear, the best doctors are taking care of him, Trish," the tall man spoke consolingly, running his hand up and down her back. The worry that both parents felt was nothing compared to Al was taking it. He was sitting in a chair beside his unconscious brother, rocking back and forth as he shook his head from side to side, unable to believe that his strong, older brother could have something so horrendous done to him. For the first time in his life, Alphonse was angry. Not just mad but furious. Whoever did something like this deserved to be shot! Suddenly, Al's cell phone began to buzz and he took a quick glance at the number but he didn't know whose it was. Licking his dry lips, the brunette answered it.

"Yes?" His eyes widened as a voice spoke and explained some things. Al glanced from his parents, to Edward, to the door of the hospital room. His heart beat began to race faster and he nodded. "Yeah, I can get there," he muttered and then ended the call, standing up and trying to slink past his Mom and Dad but Hoenhiem spotted him.

"Alphonse? Where are you going?" the older man asked, arching a golden brow at his second son.

"To the bathroom," Al lied, which was unusual for him since he was a terrible liar but at a time like this, his untruth was flawless.

"Hurry back, son," his father said with a slight nod and Alphonse left as fast as his legs could carry him. He went in the direction of the bathroom but then circled around to get to the elevator. He pressed the call button and then waited, pacing between the elevators as he waited for one to stop. Finally the bell dinged and the doors of one finally opened to reveal someone with a smirk on their face getting off. Once those dark eyes landed on Al, somehow the younger brother knew that this person was bad news.

"Hey, Al," Brad stated with that sneer on his face, walking past the boy and toward Edward's room. Al was trying to decide where he knew that man from but the memory was just out of reach. He shrugged and then got on the elevator, pressing the button for the lobby. Once the doors opened again, he took off, running for the exit. Alphonse knew that his school wasn't too far from here so he decided not to wait for a bus, instead he ran the whole way to the high school and sprinted through the entrance, ignoring the looks and shouts he got from the guard Envy.

* * *

"Ms. Curtis! Ms. Curtis!" Alphonse shouted, pounding on the door to the Dean's office. He was slamming his fist against the door for all he was worth and it was answered hastily by the woman whose face was very stern as she looked at Alphonse Elric.

"Yes, what is it, kid? I'm in the middle of-" was all she was able to get out before Al interrupted, repeating what Roy Mustang had told him to say.

"Bradley Kimblee hurt my brother! Edward's in the hospital!" The younger Elric shouted, tears streaming down his face as his chest heaved up and down from having run here. "You need to come to the hospital before Brad shows up-" Alphonse stopped what he was saying mid-track and a look of horror crossed his face. "I think he's there already! He's gonna hurt them! We need to get there with police!" Al added before breaking into sobs and Izumi's own surprised face snapped into professional mode. Al didn't have time to think of why Mustang had told him to get this woman and the principal up to the hospital, he was too hysterical. He didn't even notice when Ms. Curtis picked up the phone and dialed, snapping orders into the receiver.

* * *

The 'King' had a full name though only his closest friends knew it because Brad hated his name. It was just strange. Bradley Zolf Kimblee. Sure it had a certain ring to it but the senior much preferred his nickname. He strolled casually down the fifth floor, having just come from the third where Frank was. Brad had a switchblade in his back pocket, the one him and his father had used on poor little Edward. His hands were in his pockets at the moment so the doctors and nurses couldn't see the brass knuckles that he wore. Brad continued on, knowing that the shrimp's room couldn't be too far away after seeing the younger brother in the hallway.

"I wonder if Roy will be able to live with himself after I get finished," he muttered to himself, slipping into an empty room as he saw the Elrics leaving the room to let Edward 'rest' and to go look for Alphonse. Bradley grinned, knowing full well that Edward had probably been sedated to ease the pain from what had been done to him. Besides being raped, they had also beat the kid, whipped him and bound his wrists and ankles. The tape they had recorded was only two hours long but Greed and Brad had used Edward all night, for at least twelve hours. Not only that but they'd also let a few other men of the club have a turn for a negotiated price.

Once out of eyesight, he stealthily slunk back out of the room and wandered into Edward's. He shut the door then and locked it before striding over to the bed, cruel eyes looking at the still boy's form. He reached out and slid a hand up Ed's leg and surprisingly, it made Edward jump, his eyes snapping open and he turned golden eyes full of fright to look at his tormentor. A cry of 'NOO!' was about to leave his lips but was caught in his throat as Brad's big paw of a hand covered his mouth. Ed tried to fight but he'd been strapped into the bed since he had had a fit when the doctor's got near him.

"Nnnn! Nnn!" He cried out, trying to bite the hand, the fingers anything. The feeling of helplessness spread through him and made him fight harder, making the wounds on his thighs re-open and the bandages that covered them stained red. The machine that monitored his heart rate was beeping erratically as Ed's pulse went from a steady 70 bpm to over 95. Brad knew he would have to make this quick and so used his free hand to reach into his back pocket for the knife. He opened it with a click and Edward's golden eyes widened and he shook his head, kicking his legs uselessly. Suddenly there was pounding on the door and Van Hoenhiem's voice was yelling something inaudible, a few other voices joining in to the cacophony. Brad let out a growl of frustration and lifted the six inch blade above his head, not even caring that he was going to get caught red-handed. Edward closed his eyes tight, going still as he waited for the strike.

* * *

A loud slam then an even louder bang went off, like a gunshot. Ed's eyes fluttered open in shock at the sound and he was able to see Brad's stunned face as those dark optics looked down at his own chest, where there was a small hole that was bleeding profusely. Bradley only had time to scowl before he fell over sideways, dead before his lifeless body hit the floor.

"Damn, nice shot, Hatake!" The Captain Itachi Uchiha said, nodding his head in approval from the hallway. Roy Mustang was in the hall too along with the Detective Kakashi Hatake. The dark haired man, Itachi, was Roy's cousin. Mustang's aunt had married a Japanese man with the last name Uchiha and gave birth to two sons. Roy didn't really get along with either one of them but this was the first time that he'd used his family ties to the police for his own personal use.

"Killing someone is never a good thing, Captain,"Kakashi said coldly and cowled at the compliment. He put his pistol back into his shoulder holster before turning mismatched eyes of grey and blue to his Captain. He said not a word to his superior as he left the hospital room, taking Mustang to the side to talk to him. Itachi figured that Kakashi was still mad because of what happened last week and decided not to say anything as he went over to examine the body of the man named Bradley Kimblee. That last name... it was well known in crime circles. A man who had donned himself 'Greed' was the drug lord of a district not too far from here and if this boy shared the same last name as that man then there was something fishy here. The Uchiha pulled on a pair of rubber gloves and took the knife that was still clutched in the teenager's hand, sliding it into an evidence baggy. He went through the pockets of the deceased and found the brass knuckles. There was also a picture of Itachi's cousin Roy Mustang having intercourse with the boy who lay in the hospital bed. The Uchiha slipped that into his chest pocket so as not to embarrass the Elric family or his cousin.

Standing up, he went over to the boy Edward and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Was the first question he asked, though once Ed was up to it he would be interrogated for information.

"I-I think so," the blond stated with a raspy voice, tears streaming from his eyes. "I.. I.. h-he.. r-raped me.." Edward stuttered, pausing between words as sobs came out. "Gr-greed.. all of it.. t-their fault.." he managed to get out before Itachi shook his head.

"Hush now. Get some sleep. You've been through a lot, Edward," Itachi stated rather gently and he stood up, leaving the room so that several nurses could go in and remove the body, also moving Ed's room to another one with tighter security. The Captain sighed, shaking his head because he was feeling somewhat guilty for what had happened between him and Kakashi. Be that as it may, the Uchiha went to talk to boy's parents to see if he could gleam some more information.

* * *

"How did you know something was going to happen?" Kakashi Hatake asked Roy, his expression grim. He hadn't had to shoot his gun in years.

"I didn't. I just wanted my cousin to get here so he could question Edward once he woke up," Mustang said with a shrug, the panic that he'd felt when Edward's door was locked only now beginning to abate.

"Did you know the boy that was shot?" The Detective inquired.

"Yeah. He's my ex-boyfriend," Roy muttered in a quiet tone though Kakashi heard him just fine.

"Is there any reason why he would target Edward Elric?"

"...It's complicated." Mustang uttered, looking at his feet.

Before Detective Hatake could ask another question, Alphonse was heading back to the hospital room followed by the dean Izumi Curtis, the head of security Alex Armstrong, and the stern-looking Principal. His eyes widened, seeing the badges that the two strangers wore and he could tell immediately that they were cops. Before anyone could say anything, the Captain stepped forward and held his hand up for attention.

"This area is now a crime scene," he began and everyone listened intently. "Detective, go to the morgue and get the deceased body's fingerprints. Afterward, meet me back at the precinct. You, security guard-"

"Armstrong at your service, sir," said the big man with a salute as Kakashi slunk off to find where Brad's body had been taken to with a 'yes, sir!'.

"-yes, Armstrong, stand outside Elric's door and make sure no one, NO ONE, save hospital staff are allowed inside." Itachi turned his hazel eyes toward the remaining people that stood there. "The rest of you are coming down the precinct where we'll be able to discuss things privately." Everyone went into motion then, following the Captain outside to the police cruiser. The dean and the principal rode in the back seat while Roy got to sit up front with his cousin but there was no joy being inside this cop car at this moment. Mustang kept checking the rear view mirror where Hoenhiem was driving with Trisha and Alphonse.

"Now Roy, do you care to tell me how you've gotten mixed up in the Homonculi's business?," Itachi asked, looking at his cousin sternly. In the crime world, the gang that called themselves the Homonculi were people that just couldn't be reasoned with. The Captain, as an officer knew this but maybe this was the break in the case that was needed to put them all away for a very long time.

"Well..." Roy began, "it all started back in sophomore year..."

**

* * *

A/N: SPECIAL THANKS TO: **I love Malfoy as a ferret, Roy Mustang 08, Emily-Kun, Akira Muratake, Hasuko, kiiroi yumetobu, Seeker Zenn, xRandomosityx, Zion, Just-Lynn-10310, Mystykat, stripesim, yaoininja, xLacri, VadMustang, Ed Fullmetal Alchemist, FMA-SN-fan, DarkOne90000000000, AAJ Edward, korama, Sordid, Evil Pixies Are Yummy, Sir Shirkin, Vixyfox, FMA Al Lover, catwwoman47, fuu09, obsession14-c, VermilionValentine, QuitexSoul, PhantomBoo, Modern Sherlock, Bar-Ohki, lost cause331, Classical-Shit, Sutemi, Rachel L. M., Xpectashauns, miyabi-sama, DN-Lover, secret25, Kirai Toko, 30sec2mars, Manifestation of A Storyteller, MizuYousei, theflamefangirl, **and last but certainly not least**: UnluckyTeddyBear13!**  
Words cannot express the gratitude I have to you all for being there! All of you have been there from the beginning to now since every single one of you now reading this has most likely read all the way from Chapter One! THANK YOU GOMEN NASAI MERCI BOUCOUP GRACIAS GRAZIE!****  
On another note, I've decided to mix in Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha, as portrayed in one of my Naruto AU fics titled **I've Got You Covered** where the aforementioned ninjas are cops instead. :] Yeah. You read that right. Officers of the law! Ha! Anyway, go read it if you wish there's two chapters over there of GOOD citrus and a little bit of noncon!  
**

**Oh but first! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
**


End file.
